Replay the Game
by Super Fanatic Fangurlz
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED!) When Love Disappears like Nothing Arc. "Karma..?" "H-H-Hapurrrrnh!" "HEY COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID LIGHT COLORED SEAWEED HAIR!" "What if Koguma is lying?" NOTE may not updating very long time..!
1. Prologue Phase 0 : Zero Count

**Summary : (SYOC Open) "Upupup..!" The comical laugh echoing the walls as the student start cower in fear. "Wha.., t-that bear shouldn't here!" They say pointing at a stuffed doll with the famous red slash of eyes on his left eyes, his toothy grin on his left mouth grinning widely. "B-but why he looked human?" They question in their fear. The very new Monokuma appeared right in front of them! The longest time of death life killing game is starting now! Accepts 30 slots and wondering who would love wanting to play as the Main Protagonist?**

Shellow there! My name is Super Fanatic Fangurlz just call me Fan, Van or Atic! So on, I liked to make some SYOC like these but needed some OC to do it many things inspired me such as this Fanfiction and Doubt Academy (Tumblr Roleplay). So I would've love to get started! From 30 people the many the merrier they say!

Also personally I don't like makes rules but after reading other SYOCs I decide..!

**First, I don't wanted to get from reviews! Since that would be despairing SPOILER givers..! AND I AINT TAKING IN IT EVEN HOW GOOD IT IS!**

**Second, you guys can send in many OCs much as you can! I don't mind, maybe I could try be like CrimsonPaws, the good judge of OCs!**

**Third, I no planning reserving you people if that happens I can't tell if you planning to send in on time or not!**

**Four, I like colorful! Like rainbows OCs I hope I could get something like that..!**

**Fifth, I don't mind a re-used OC! But maybe give me that you rarely used, so it could be mysterious about their darkest past! Upupupu! But I need colorful! I think some of you could be misunderstand what I meant for colourfulls huh? No! Noo, not going to say that your OCs are terrible! What I mean is you theres a red type, blue, green, yellow, black, white or grey and so on..!**

**I mean for anytypes, I dont mind about split persona, serious but had some personal flaws or something like that?**

**Comical, serious, arrogant and many more!**

**Sixth, I don't mind if you add something to your OC just be quick and take it slowly K? Also, if you felt something you wanted to added tell me!**

Heres the SYOC!

Name :

Age :

Appearance :

Personality :

History :

The Ultimate ?

Gender :

Height :

Weight :

Family :

Quotes :

Investigation Roles :

Class Trial Roles :

Anything Else :

Also, maybe I could need a small helps for this story so you guys can volunteer in as I see your story (Since I'mma a beginners!) so if it was good to me so I accept if dont maybe next time. So that's all enjoy this story!

Also this contain the Present Time and Past so the normal one is Present and the Itallic is past.

* * *

><p>"Upupupu~" The sound of a laugh, such very childish laugh. "H-huh?" A question and whisper slowly voice's within the crowd, then suddenly on the statue a huge pop out and revealing a person with a very strange doll. Both the person and the doll shares many similarity, started with a strange stares the person pulled out a remote and pressed the button with. Then a flying monitor fly and showing an image, the most terrifying image from 16 years ago.<p>

Some knew the figure some are not, but those who's know him will be cower in fear where the one's who didn't know him just felt their cold backs. With their eyes of fear they start to cower in fear as the figure started to chuckled, happy to see them one by one despair as they see's him.

"Wha-..! WHY IS THAT THING HERE?!"

"Well you never forgotten about him didn't you now?" Ask the boy with his sadistic smile that contain his madness.

* * *

><p><em>"Man, how long since Mom died Dad?" A young teenage boy over shadow playing with a bloody red ball as he started throw it to the wall and catch it in his boredom chair. "Hm? Are you talking about your mother then it would be.., 16 years ago" A very childish voice answering from behind a metal steel door from the side of the ball being thrown allot.<em>

_"16 years huh?" The boy had stop throwing and fixed his sitting way._

_"That long huh? I couldn't tell so much at all," He starring to a small portrayed picture in there was.., there was a young adult woman with her wide grin of smile of hers, her strawberry blond colored hair been tied by a black and white bear clips on her right side there was a another young woman giving a slightest of a smile. It would've had a beautiful picture, if weren't for the terrible state of world background on their back._

_The blond woman holding a baby unseen as the light covers the face._

_"I miss her," The boy muttering slowly. "No, I wanted to know her! I WANTED TO FREAKING GODDAMNIT KNOW HER!" He started to cry._

_"Why did she died?!" He threw that picture to the wall as it breaking to pieces._

_"Why did the fucking hell did she died?!" His eyes were in rage and disappointment._

_The unknown figure who stated as the boy father slowly opening the steel door as it creak very creepy. "I know right? I'm to.., so BEARY disappoint with your mother of yours dying after tasting the small drop of despair," He chuckled with his squeaky voice._

_".., Wrong, she doing it wrong! Just one fucking drop of despair it's not enough for her! If I was this old I would've stop her and giving her more!" He scream as he stomping merciless at the picture. "I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!" He started to stop to saving his breath, then he starting it. "I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!I hate her!" He start chanting those words as if they were a mantra._

_His despaired mantra for her beloved mother, that he wasnt slightest remembering her._

_"I hate..!" He stop chanting as he slumping to the ground tears were start to raining his eyes, gripping hard on the picture as he ignore the small cuts and bleedings from the shards. ".., But I love her.." He softly whispering._

_"Upupup..! Well, you know whats today is son?" His father asked with a glee of excitement. "Mom's birthday?" He bluntly asked. "Noooo~ you little idiot!" He lightly hit the young boys head in the act of comical. "I'm inviting you to a new Island that had no people on it but filled in by new friends who were going to play the same thing as you mother of yours!" He cheering for the boy._

_The boy who was sobbing start to lighten, "*Sniffles* R-really? REALLY?!" He start to yelling in his new feelings of happiness._

_"Of course, I thought to make it the same thing as your mother despairing for~" He then pat the boy heads. "Well, of course to me it's already to mainstream for me as the Game Master also it's nearly to your birthday..!" He saying._

_The boy eyes became shine and glittering as he hear more about the information._

_"Besides, I an B-B-BEA-RY old bb-bear..." He started stroking his fake beard and holding up a stick._

_"Yeah., yeah..!?" So much excitement he feel like to slaying his father right away in the act of despair(?)._

_"So..! I'm giving the world most largest Island with a comfortable place to stay that will be a good place to stay for ALL your life!"_

_At that point he felt he doesn't care anything he wouldnt mind to getting beating up by anyone as long he could cause despair. "And of course, you my little cub! I would always protect you from any harm, Upupupupu..! UPupupupupup! Upu-DAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The laugh that was echoing in the dirty small room loudly fill by the horrifying laughing and the outside there was several dead bodies with fresh blood, making the floor polled with their blood. One of the ID card that was open on a woman chest, had writings of:  
><em>

_**Name : Kikou Yumeka**_

_**Gender : Female. The Ultimate : Guard Dog**_

_**Future Foundation Numbers : 1313**_

_"Say, dad where did you get those blood huh?" The boy lately asking to the fully appearance figure. A black and white bear with his red lightning rode like eyes on his black side. Blood were dripping from his shiny metal claws, "Oh, you'll know it son! You'll know!"_

* * *

><p>Wew, I've getting myself a lot of OCs! Of course I can't take them all me laddies!<p>

Sooo~, here's the accepted candidates! ; SLOTS :(7/30)

**Izumi Akamine 100%**

**Kasai "Culebra" Ichijou 100%**

**Eligio Beaumont 100%**

**Isamu Minobe 100%**

**Karma Blood 100%**

**Hikari Tachibana 100%**

**Akio Miyamoto 100%**

**.. And thy others are.., taking few thoughts about them all. So you may can still sending them in! So, I can take this a a weekly take in of the OCs! Fiuh, so many and cool and hard to chooses on..**

**But be patients! Some of you even I had many of them but some of them are mostly from the same Authors they send in 4-5 OCs and of course I can't them all. But you can send them in, also may be remember that one of those 30 OC are had chances to be a Protagonist! ;)**

**Also, these candidates maybe could be replaced since the True Phase 1 isn't out yet. So you still got chances, I still waiting for you~**


	2. Prologue Phase 1 : Silver Dream

**Okay, this a very first Chapter of this story..! There's I want to say.., I'm so sorry your OCs is in but not all maybe just one or two or three or four-, okey ferget that part but so on I would love to say..**

**i'mlovingyourocs**

**I'mma going to say they are sooooo talented!**

**Unic!**

**Amazing!**

**Cute!**

**Cool!**

**But.., tsk~, tsk! But like I say, I'll be like CrimsonPaws~~**

**Myahahahahaha~~~!**

**"Yipppie..!" I scream as I jump from a cliff and grab a vine and start swinging like Tarzan! Thanks for sending in the OCs, say the greatest congratuations for /secret/ as your OC named and talent is...-**

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

***Drum Rolls***

**Just read the story yeah? (;9)**

**Readers :"BOOOOOOO!"**

**Readers :"You still call yourself a writer?!"**

**Readers :"BOOOOOOOOO!"**

***runs away and leaves the story here.**

**Leaving a note with a huge writing from the very top of the list :**

**==HEY I GIVING YOU A REPLY!==**

**1. fandomhospitalizedpatient : Friends? Now we are friends?! Yippie! Yehaw, yehaw Imma crazyyyy~ cowboy! Well, thank you for your concern about the collection of Ocs, but if I made the list I was able to wonder that some other Author thought this was to desperatedly getting some OCs? Well that's thy viewpoint ze I see! X)**

**2. Awesome D.T : Sex? Well, you'll know in the future I'm sure if it~, and thank you 'he' says! 'He' was very happy about your 'despair' for 'his' mother and the girl besides 'his mother' I think you just answer it! ;3**

**3. The hazel-eyed bookworm : Like I say to Awesome D.T! You'll know, if I answer that question then it'll be a spoiler~~ :0**

**4. Akorin Kokoro : Huh, I didn't know that! Well thanks for the info, I just put in my Profile! You *all* did saw it right?**

**5. QuietSableye : Hey, I SAID I DON'T ACCEPT OCS IN REVIEW!**

**6. The Gone Angel : Well, maybe not all of them of course ;)**

**7. bluemoonbutterfly : Hm, you got a point there bud..**

**8. MayoMace3 Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! Thank you MayoMace3!**

**9. Animesworld : Thanks I already knew that, but thanks for reminding~ X3**

**10. Neisan Rimu : Thanks, I already knew that the others already tried to help me out. Maybe you can helping me by the chance? It's better than having an empty profile there don't you? Besides, that was the second attempt I edit the Prologue looks like I made more mistakes haha..,**

**Also, I'm using a song from Puella Magica Madoka err, what again.. third Movie Ending. I really like this song, so I hope you guys won't mind if I put it here.**

* * *

><p>(そっと開いたドアの向こうに  sotto hiraita doa no mukou ni)

"On the other side of the door that been opened gently..," He listened to the song playing from his headphones, as he stared blankly out the window of the car.

(壊れそうな世界はある / koware sou na sekai wa aru)

"There is a fragile world..," He turned around to see his father playing with a bloodied corpse in order to kill time.

(朝が来るのか / asa ga kuru no ka)

"Will the morning come..?" He glance to his right to see a masked driver, the stranger wearing a monobear mask.

(夜になるのか / yoru ni naru no ka)

".., Or, will it become night?" He quietly looked at his feet, grinning.

(迷いながらひかりは綻びて / mayoinagara hikari wa hokorobite)

"Tearing apart the light as I wonder!" He looked to his left, remembering his mother's voice. He could barely-*cough*bearly*cough*-remember her, but he knew that it was her, it was truly her.

(声が呼ぶまではもう少し遊ぼう / koe ga yobu made wa mou sukoshi asobou)

"Let's play for a little while longer, till the time the voice calls out to us.." He was excited to play this future game! it sounded really intense!

(花のように廻る時を繰り返し / hana no you ni mawaru toki wo furikaeshi)

"Repeating this period in time like a flower," Yes, a flower will die, but many will be born again.

(夢はこの部室の中で / yume wa kono heya no naka de)

"In this room, the dream.." He remembers the horrible room he's been living in, he still remembers the reason why he is here.

(優しい歌をずっと君に歌っていた / yasashii uta wo zutto kimi ni utatte ita)

"…was always singing the gentle song to you!" He slightly frowned. This part of the song always made him remember her. He truly misses her. Hope… hope will always be his enemy, like his pitiful friends from when he was a child.

(何がほんとのことなの / nani ga honto no koto na no)

"What is real?" 'Her singing voice starts to question it?' He thought, wondering what could possibly be the meaning behind it.

(一番強く信じられる世界を追いかけて / ichiban tsuyoku shinjirareru sekai wo oikakete)

"Chasing after that one world that I believe in strongly..!" 'Despair, I only believe despair.' He sinisterly thought.

(君の銀の庭へ / kimi no gin no niwa he)

"To your silver garden,"

Is there such thing?

(道に迷ったあの子が今日も / michi ni mayotta ano ko ga kyou mo)

"Today too, that lost child,"

About himself?

(一番早く帰り着いた / ichiban hyaku kaeritsuita)

"Returned home before anyone else" 'Like her?' Staring at the streets, he noticed a girl with caramel brown hair and red wireless headphones running with a bag of groceries wrapped around her arm. The sun mocking her on her way home caused her to sweat.

(正しさよりも明るい場所を / tadashisa yori mo akarui basho wo)

"More than reaching the correct place," He watched with interest a boy that just stole an unsuspecting man's wallet. He wore a dull red hoodie. 'I wonder…has he ever gotten caught?"

(見つけながら走ればいいんだね / mitsukenagara hashireba iinda ne)

"It is enough if we run to find a bright and cheerful place,"

Is there even such a place? Again he wondered.

(幼い眠りを守りたい番人 / osanai nemuri wo mamoritai bannin)

"The guardian who wants to protect your child-like sleep," 'I miss her, but I have my 'dad' with me,' He silently thought.

(大人になる門は固く閉ざされて / otona ni naru mon wa kataku tozasarete)

"By firmly closing the gate that would lead you to become an adult,"

I am an adult now am I? Twice again he wondered with questions.

(君は気付いていたかな？ / kimi wa kizuiteita ka na

"Have you realized?" 'Despair is my world,'

(ほんとのことなんて / honto no koto nante

(いつも過去にしか無い / itsumo kako ni shika nai

"Things that are real only exist in the past,"

(未来や希望は全て / mirai ya kibou wa subete)

"Future or hope or things like that," He nearly chocked on his saliva because of the thought, 'Someone should change kibou to zetsubo..!'

(誰かが描く遠い庭の / dareka ga egaku tooi niwa no)

(我が侭な物語 / wagamama na monogatari)

"Are just selfish stories of a distant garden that is written by some desperate person." He glanced at his 'father' and the stranger and suddenly realized, why didn't anyone look suspiciously at this car? 'Right…the black windows..,'

(まだ誰も知らない / mada daremo shiranai)

"No one knows about all these, even until now." Even until now, no one knows despair.

(ひたむきな小鳥の声で歌う子供は / hitamuki na kotori no koe de utau kodomo wa

"The children whose voices are like that of an earnest little bird"

'Izumi Akamine…a girl with a wide knowlege of mathematics.' He perfectly remembered the girl's name. He had read all about her special talent in mathematics. She could be perfect for being one of the pawns in the game.

(何を隠し何を壊し / nani wo kakushi nani wo kowashi)

"What are they hiding? What are they breaking?"

(燃える時計 / moeru tokei)

"The burning clock" 'Time is wasting..,' Finding no other thoughts to ponder about, he leaned back on his seat and listened to the rest of the song.

(秘密めく花の香り / himitsu meku hana no kaori)

"The secretive fragrance of the flowers"

(ここにいるよ / koko ni iru yo)

"Are here" He remembered his mother's smile.

(静かに寄り添って / shizuka ni yorisotte)

"Coming close together quietly" Kindly hugging him warmly.

(何処にも行かないで / doko ni mo ikanaide)

"Don't go anywhere" Even _**it** _was a dream.

(窓辺で囀って / madobe de saezutte)

"Singing by the window"

(何を失くしたって / nani wo nakushitatte)

"What have we lost?"

(夢はその腕の中に / yume wa sono ude no naka ni)

"In this hand, the dream…"

(優しい人の嘘も嘆きも / yasashii hito no uso mo nageki mo)

(..閉じ込めていた / tojikomete ita)

"..was holding the lies and grief of kind people"

(何か足りない心で / nanika tarinai kokoro de)

"In this heart which is lacking something" He lacked despair.

(光を纏い飛んで行こう / hikari wo matoi konde ikou)

"Let's cover it in light and keep going"

(少女のかたちをして / shoujo no katachi wo shite)

"Taking the form of a young girl" Oh, will one of the students remind him of her?

(終わらない始まりへ / owaranai hajimari he)

"To the endless beginning" Maybe, no, he will gladly marry her.

(ほんとうの終わりへ / hontou no owari he)

"To the real end" The end of the world.

(静かに寄り添って / shizuka ni yorisotte)

"Coming close together quietly"

(何処にも行かないで / doko ni mo ikanaide)

"Don't go anywhere"

(窓辺で囀って / madobe de saezutte)

"Singing by the window"

(何処にも行かないで / doko ni mo ikanaide)

"Don't go anywhere"

The car stopped as it approached a mansion. Such a huge mansion, he had never seen one up so close. It was… it was very interesting…

He wonders… what is behind the door?

* * *

><p>"Where is he?! Where.., is.., HE?!" Snapped a woman rolling her wheelchair. Her long thick straight hair flowed softly as she moved her wheelchair. Her face grew in anger and impatience. She gripped the handles hard as she waited for someone. "Calm down Monaka-sama!" says a maid with a fake voice and a Monokuma mask. "Don't worry, I'm sure that person is getting the boy here!" said another maid, trying calming the angry green haired woman down.<p>

"I.., I can't! That filth says that he is going to get the Prince of Despair!" She glared. Monaka glared at each of the maids present in her room. "I WANT TO KNOW HIM!" She screeched in a loud voice. Suddenly, the door of her room was forced open by a kick, revealing a boy slightly skinny and dirty with a Monokuma robot beside him.

"H-huh?" At first Monaka wanted to yell at the intruder but immediately reconsidered as her eyes, the onces that were once filled by anger, showed pure happiness after seeing the full appearance of the boy.

Both maids gasped and swooned by the boy figure.

Stuttering, she pointed at the boy, "I-is-is he..? Is he Junko-n-neechan..?"

"Of course if you wanted to say son, well here he is! Our Prince!"

The boy that the maids were swooning over looked at the both of them in a confused manner, "Hey.., you two.. GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT NOW!" Monaka roared. The maids ran as quickly as their legs could make them. One of them tripped in front of the boy. He crouched and took her hand kindly but later pushed her roughly out the door. Monobear then exited the room, closing the door quietly.

Leaving both humans on their own for their talk about their dearest person…

* * *

><p><strong>Say thank you for fandomhospitalizedpatient for editing and giving more dramatic effects!<strong>

Well, I wonder this is? Good, bad or Despairing?

Also a very important note for you all, please check you P.M with the SYOC you've sent, I'm just going to say..

You guys forgot to mention the clothing…, well most of you guys tough not all of you

Also there's few empty slots here, you guys can sending in -u-

The 100% ACCEPT!

Girls : (15/15)

The Ultimate, Mathematician

The Ultimate, Genius

The Ultimate, Writer

The Ultimate, Actress

The Ultimate, Composer

The Ultimate, Archer

The Ultimate, Swordsman

The Ultimate, Iaido Master

The Ultimate, Forensic Toxinlogist

The Ultimate, Plush Maker

The Ultimate, Designer

The Ultimate, Knitter

The Ultimate, Toothpick Artist

The Ultimate, Tutor

The Ultimate, Cello Player

Boys : (15/15)

The Ultimate, Work Out Trainer

The Ultimate, Luckster

The Ultimate, Fencing Specialist

The Ultimate, Percussionist

The Ultimate, Magician

The Ultimate, Artist

The Ultimate, Thief

The Ultimate, Prankster

The Ultimate, CEO

The Ultimate, Break Dancer

The Ultimate, Escape Artist

The Ultimate, Topiary Artist

The Ultimate, Tennis Pro

The Ultimate, Hitman

The Ultimate, Volleyball Player


	3. Prologue Phase 2 : Metallic Awake

**Superb! This is getting intense.., upupu~~, muahahahaha! The music theme of this Chapter called Vice and Virtue by who was it again? Lol, I don't know! Music is not mine, listen in youtube! For those who had weak heart pleased do not listen to this music it's truly bad for your lifes. Literally I mean it.**

**Yep, yep the main Protagonist is still a secret and this chapter will ravel them and their creator!**

**Reader's :"Just get on with the show!"**

**Reader's :"BOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Run again and left a note.**

**++HEY I'M GIVING YOU A REPLY!++**

**11. SqualinaTralala : Yep, at first I was going to choose one Author one OC but taking this story as suspense of course the looked usefull. Also, I in the future chapter's I could be cruel upupupu~**

**12. ShadedLyht : Thanks, I also liked that song but this chapter song will be a huge difference jump of genre! Also, there should be two of them but it was about 3/4 part of it. Also, just in case this is not mine I got from anime *Yippie for anime and otaku's! The links are in my profile also the future song's**

**13. Akorin Kokoro : Oh, right! XD**

**14. Shyjoker : Yep, yep Miss. Arlie is taken since her talent very interesting~ X3**

**15. MayoMace3 : Hm, maybe or maybe not? ;) Find out after you graduate- oops! I mean, the future chapters! Thanks~, but hilarious which part of it? :0**

**16. Awesome D.T : Well, I'm netral with it since it's not mine. It was the ending song of Puella Magica Madoka Mahou 3rd Movie~ -w-**

**17. Kizi1999 : Lol, me is fine with it! Monaka is an Original Characther from the third game of Dangan Ronpa in case you (and some of you lads) didn't know ;3**

**18. PettyPunk : Nope, it was Shyjoker OC actually :) But talking about multiple OCs, I think you might found an OC named Haruna Takahashi for the older post of SYOC, Lala and Mavis Munesanzun and Kasai Ichijou on others ;)**

**Whooops! Sorry, sorry! It was Akorin Kokoro OC! Sorry about that!**

**19. DratiniX : Thanks! XD**

**20. bluemoonbutterfly : Shiori is in like you hope too~ ;)**

**21. The hazel-eyed bookworm : You are welcome~ ;)**

**22. The Gone Angel : Oh, you'll knew someday, you'll knew~**

**Okay say congrats to ajsdskal for their OC accepted as the Protagonist by the name of ()*UJ and The Ultimate ()*(**

***Connection is lost***

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : Dangan Ronpa<strong>

**Story : Super Fanatic Gurlz**

**Edits and After Effect : **fandomhospitalizedpatient****

* * *

><p>====First Person POV.====<p>

Name : ? ? ?

Where am I? Urgh, what the hell…my entire body feels like it's burning and my head hurts like hell… did I go drinking or something? Wait, where's the lights? No…that feeling on my eyes…a blindfold? Crap, don't tell me I had some crazy kink or something?! No! No! NO! I am definitely SURE that I was walking along a harbor! Yes, a harbor! I still remember my mom and my two brothers, Oscar and Alec, waving me goodbye…good times that APPARENTLY only last for a SECOND!

Wait a minute, I still have a blindfold on me. I better take it off and-ack, damn it! My body… it feels so heavy and numb…Wait, _numb_? WHY AM I NUMB?!

**_Click._**

"_Click_"? Was that a door?

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._**

Footsteps..?

**_Clunk!_**

Was something dropped? No wait, that doesn't sound like something being dropped more like… _something being placed on…a table?_

**_Klink._**

That sound… I swear that I heard this from somewhere before…

**_Sliiiiide._**

The sound of something sliding in…

**_Pap._**

After that…a closing lid?

**_Clack._**

The sound of a button being pressed..

**_Srrr._**

Something was switched on and it is starting to activate..

**_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._**

They left…

**_Click._**

What the heck is up with those sounds? First, a door then, foot steps, then some item being placed on some sort a table, then the item had some lid or whatever that is, the sound of something sliding in, the lid being closed, then something moving… Wait, I know this sound! It was a radio! A tapped radio!? Lastly, more footsteps and a closing door.

**_Srrrrr._**

What's this? The radio is starting to play something! Oh, an electric guitar! From the sound it was sounded pretty quick and heavy.

.

.

.

A drum play… wait, I think I know this song..!

.

.

.

Oh god, oh please don't!

.

.

.

DON'T! (Oh, God I think I just bursted into tears!)

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEING MISUNDERSTOOD!"**

"AAAAAAACK!"

**"MISSILES FLYING, CHILDREN GETTING SHOT!"**

It took me a second to realize that the "Aaack" part was actually my scream going along with this freaky heavy metal music…As I listened to the song for the second time, I realized that the reason why it was so familiar was because I had listened to this a few months my brothers forced me to hear this 7 times. SEVEN TIMES!

**"Swindles everywhere!"**

**"The people who are most loved should start killing each other!"**

Screw that! I would have gotten a heart attack if this was my first time listening to this sick song!

**"Once you keep an eye off of things, they get stolen!"**

If you're talking about my heart, then you almost did steal it! My heart nearly being stolen… by a _song_!

**"The world is like this"**

**"The world we don't know"**

**"The unknown world,"**

**"Out of our hands,"**

**"It doesn't matter" **Whats matters is me!

**"Covering it up, acting like you don't see a thing" **Yeah, right! Being blindfolded and having no control of your body isn't necessarily the kind of thing you normally wake up to!

**"If you think it's a different thing"**

**"You won't notice that the world you live in is"**

**"eventually hitting towards this matter"**

**"Look at it!" **Gee, that would have been great if I HAD THE ACTUAL ABILITY TO SEE AT THE MOMENT.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOh YEAaaaaAAAAAAH!"** Urgh..! God please heal my numb body!

**"The world is all linked together"**

**"Save our loved ones and the world" **Someone SHOULD save my ears!

**(hey hey because breaking)**

**(down the piled wood castle is easy)**

**"These peaceful days lasting is a wish"** Why don't you start working on that wish by making more calm and peaceful music?

**(hey hey these peaceful days)**

**(continuing is just like a wish)**

**"Because I have no idea"**

**How many tickets "to live today" are [left]**

**Even at the time when you were playing cards**

**Somewhere in the world, somebody is crying**

**Us to one**

**Let me hear your voice!**

**Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi…**

**It still is way too quiet!**

**Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi…**

A piano medley? Err…wait, if I recall correctly, the ending of the song should be-

**We all have weaknesses**

I hate being 'right' right now!

**Losing against it is the end**

**Don't limit yourself**

**Got to change them**

**Raise your voice**

**To fight it out against your weak self**

**We sure do gotta change theme**

**The raising worries, the falling cold sweats on**

**the back (on the back)**

**Backing off saying "can not make it happen"**

**(Breakin' down)**

**You really think (that way)?**

**You really think (that way)?**

**Shake it off and move on (Come on!)**

**Shake it off and move on**

**(It's) just you are my love Your pure feeling**

**(You are my love, your faithful eyes)**

**That beautiful voice It's so valuable**

**(That beautiful voice It's precious)**

**I wanna stay with you, not only tonight**

**(I want to stay with you, not only tonight but**

**from now on)**

**The words that fell from you**

**(The words that fell from your voice)**

**Let us change it to connect tomorrow**

**(Change it to connect tomorrow)**

**Let's sing until our voices die**

**There must be many walls**

**There must be times you will be breaking down**

**But this song is there for you**

Directly after the song ended, my fingers started to twitch. I tried moving my arms and it worked! Alright! I removed the blindfold that covered my eyes for…3 minutes? or maybe more than that I guess. A realization sunk into my head as I looked around. I should have been sitting in a jet boat while a soothing song called 'Lovefool' was being played. But somehow..

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Reese Mackan, congratulations son!" My mom cheered for me as she came into the family room. "For what?" I bluntly asked as I played video games with my two dear brothers of mine. Oscar and Alec were just as confused about what mom had suddenly cheering about. "Huh? Did the three of you ever hear about the famous island in pacific?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.<em>

_"Er…no?" answered Oscar._

_"Same here," joined Alec._

_I just shrugged with a confused looked. "Then.., err..," She then took another look on the paper in her hands. Oscar and Alec suddenly bursted into small giggles. I just smiled, it was funny to see her confused expression._

_"So~ mom, what exactly was written on the paper?" I teased her. Mom glared at me. With a pout, she walked towards me. She crouched in front of me and proceeded to pinch my cheeks._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried from the pain._

_"Hahahaha~! A mother's wrath is something you don't want to experience Reese~" Oscar grinned playfully at me._

_"Yeah, you should know that!" Alec laughed._

_"Oh shut up you two!" I yelled as mom let go of my reddened cheeks._

_"Do you know about Jabberwok Island?" she finally asked. I looked at her face, a gentle smile was placed on her face, quite ironic since she just pinched me._

_"What?! Jabberwok Island, no way! No way in hell is Reese invited there?!" Alec exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Well, our little Talented Escapist was invited there," Mom playfully ruffled my hair._

_"Hey, hey not the hair mom!" I shooed her hands away from my hair._

_"And I thought you didn't know anything about Islands in the Pacific," Oscar started to talk, and like some noble, he made A round circle with his hand on his right eye._

_"I don't know anything about the Pacific this and that, I only knew about the Island!" Alec stuck out his tongue._

_Oscar raised his eyebrows as he realized something, "Mom, what do you mean by Talented Escapist?" Oscar asked in a confussion tone. Then again he was right, mom mentioned something about me being an Escapist. Wait, since when did she know about that?_

_"Its over here, tomorrow the three of us will see you off from the harbor and- oh, packing! I'll help you out in packing!" She quickly exited the room in excitement. "H-hey!" I exclaimed in an attempt to convince her to let me do the packing. Too late, she already left the room. I should catch up with her…but I was curious about this paper._

_The text was written in fine calligraphy, making it look professional and important. This is what it said:_

_**Dear, Reese Mackan**_

_**You are very well accepted to Jabberwork Island to attend Hope Peaks special trip.**_

_**You are accepted as The Ultimate, Escape Artist**_

_I couldnt help but smile as I read the letter. I was astonished, no. I was happy and excited! That ended as soon as Alec snatched the paper from my hand and read it without my permission then passed it to Oscar. Both stared at me with a deep look. I gulped. For the record, even though I can escape this and that, I barely escape from my brothers whenever they teased or bullied me when I was younger. Maybe they changed now?…as in right now?_

_"Well, well..," Oscar says as he started walking towards me. He easily towered over me due to the height difference. Ugh! Screw my height! Being short isn't something to be proud of..! Instead of hitting my head, or doing something sinister, he softly patted my head. "Congrats, looks like you had something within you..," He gently smiled at me, for the first time he was giving me a proud smile. Of course, it only lasted for a second._

_"Buuuut!" As soon as Alec started, I went pale._

_"Since you're going on a vacation and we won't be seeing each other for a few days or weeks. The two of us will be giving you a splendid farewell gift." A crooked smile formed on his face while Oscar grinned at me darkly. As for myself, I was nervously sweating._

_And so for the first time, I used my special talent in the house._

_"MOOOOOOM! Do you need help with the packing!? Since it won't be a while until we see each other again, I think I should do a few chores to help you! (and stay beside you.)" I quickly ran away from the (now) cursed room and away from my bully brothers. Honestly, they aren't always that bad. Really! But I don't think I want to stick around for their 'gift'._

_-Next Morning-_

_The very next morning, I woke up with cool sensation upon me. Not to mention below me as-…well…I pulled up the soft blanket and immediately went pale. Okay… since when did those two had the key to my room!? I swear I could see the two of them doing a fist bump over the success of their 'mission'. What a surprising farewell gift._

_-Next Few Hours- Harbor-_

_"Good luck," Mom waved at me. The wind lightly rocked the white jet boat as it waited beside the planks._

_"Don't wet yourself when you are there Reese," Oscar waved at me. "Don't be-," I quickly got into the boat before Alec could complete his sentence. I looked at my family for the last time, waving at them with a smile. The four of us exchanging 'Goodbyes'._

_Slow music started to play. Jazz? No. Classic maybe?_

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem._

_The boat soon took off. Soon the sight of my mom, Oscar, and Alec started getting smaller. Mom didn't stop waving at me but Oscar and Alec… they just watched me leave with a smile. No, it wasn't a smile of proudness or love or happiness. It was the smile of mirth._

_You love me no longer, I know._

_Then they disappeared. I tightened the luggage in my hands as the boat started to rock. I closed my eyes, deep in thought._

_And maybe there is nothing..,_

_Like to know my dad… even once._

_That I can do to make you do_

_To make me see him…at least once…baaah like I care about that old fart!_

_Mama told me I shouldn't bother._

_Like she said, don't even mind him. HE left the family as soon as I was born._

_That I ought to stick to another man._

_She told me to date another ma-, whooops! I got waaaaay into the song. I'm straight not gay!_

_A man that surely deserves me._

_Does this song want me to get a lover? Okay, as awkward as it was, I asked the driver. "Hey…this song…what did they call it again?" I politely asked._

_"Lovefool," The driver answered me flatly. He didn't even glance at me._

_But I think you do..._

_A small white fog started to fill in from below. Uneasy with the situation, I tried to ask him about it, but I never thought that that question would be my last. I closed my mouth and nose just in case._

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

_My entire body went numb as I accidentally inhaled some of the smoke. "H-hey what is..?!" The driver was now wearing a gas mask and staring at me._

_Love me, love me_

_"What are.., you.." I reached out, wanting to strangling him._

_Say that you love me_

_But I can't and never will._

_Fool me, fool me_

_I've been fooled by the invitation._

_Go on and fool me_

_Mom, Oscar, Alec!_

_Love me, love me_

_All went dark as I hear._

_Pretend that you love me_

_"**Upupupupupu~**"_

_Leave me, leave me_

_"**Let hope leave you,**"_

_Just say that you need me_

_"**Once and for all your life,**"_

* * *

><p>[Present]<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn!" I yelled. I cannot believe that this is happening to me! I looked around in this…cream colored room. I saw a radio on a table. I walked towards it in order to get a closer examination.<p>

'Vice and Virtue' Blech. What kind of sick guy would make someone listen to this song while they are blindfolded and powerless?

"Tch!" I clicked my mouth and look for the door. The dark brown door was staring at me. If the door actually had the mental capability, then it would have probably mocked me about my height. I opened it and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a dormitory or a hall.

"A-a-are yo-you a-a n-new stude-dent to-too?" Asked a stuttering voice of a female, I glance to my left and took a good look at the figure. She was taller than me by 1-2 inches and I can guess she was the same age as me. Oh right I haven't introduced myself have I?

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Reese Mackan (Male15 years)**

**The Ultimate - Escape Artist**

**Height : 5'1 inches = 155 cm**

**Appearance : Short dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes and tanned skin. Wears forest green cargo pants, a white and grey striped tank top, and white shoes.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes I am. Call me Reese Mackan, The Ultimate Escape Artist!" I say in a cheerful manner.<p>

"Erm.., I-I'm I-zumi A-Akamine The U-ltimate Mathematican..!" She was rather shy, despite her talent.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Izumi Akamine (Female15 years)**

**The Ultimate - Mathematican**

**Height 5'3 inches = 157 cm**

**Appearance : Messy and slightly wavy golden caramel hair that bore an accessory of red and silver headphones; She had deep blue eyes with golden flecks, and milky white skin. She wore a silver hoodie with a greek omega on the left pocket, underneath it, a white plain shirt with a huge black Sigma symbol on it. She wore pale brown shorts, silver knee high socks and crimson red mary jane's.**

* * *

><p>Izumi is a talented Mathematican, she able to solve the hardest math problems that even adults cannot figure out. I'm meeting someone with a true talent here!<p>

"That's rather unique, a mathematican and an escapist. Never knew something like that existed," said a girl as she creeped out from behind Izumi. She was wearing a white balaclava with some sort of a red flame symbol blooming on the left side of her face.

"K-kyaaaaah!" Izumi cried.

Why, hello there.." I say speechlessly. I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to frighten ya! It's Arlie Smith,"

Wait a minute…Arlie Smith…

She patted Izumi's head lightly like a pet.

"I-I know her! Arlie Smith, you're the one that made multiple scultures out of toothpicks! Some of those were even used!" I said aloud in amusement. Believe it or not, I heard that she made a tower about 50 cm tall with only toothpicks in 3 days!

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Arlie Smith (Female18 years)**

**The Ultimate - Toothpick Artist**

**Height : 6'1 inches =185 cm**

**Appearance : White balaclave with a flaming flowerlike symbol on the left side of her face. She has long blonde hair that reaches her chest, pink eyes with red pupils, slender with a dark expresso skin tone, white sleeveless hoodie with beige fur and matching mittens, white long apron with multiple compartments, red bell pants and dull dark grey working boots.**

* * *

><p>"Sup? Kiddo's?" She asked in a calm yet playful tone.<p>

"E-er.., y-your mask i-its..!" Izumi shakily point at her head. Arlie's pink eyes showed confusion, but it immediately became a look of understanding. She nodded with her eyes close.

"I get ya, but I like being an unknown faced girl," She sighed. Was it because her super dark-colored skin tone?

"Well, that's that. The two of you should probably be heading towards the park," She says pointing to an exit just behind me.

"Wait, I didn't know that!" I cried causing Arlie to chuckle. I sheeplishy smiled, you just humilated yourself in front of stars. Shame on you!

"Well, you guys should probably watch your backs often, or else you'll become a 'target'" A target? What did she mean by that?

"Bullies! You know what I getting at? The two of you seem pretty short compared to the others…but not all of them are bullies of course," She added the last part quickly as soon as she saw the look on my face

"Isn't t-that just because you're really t-tall?" Izumi asked.

"Huh? Me? Tall? Nope! To me, this height is kinda normal. No offense though, but seeing you two somehow remind me of a few widdle kiddies that I once knew~"

I heard that she liked wearing her balaclava a lot, so I assumed that should would be very serious. I never thought that she had a playful or childish personality. Also, Arlie I have to say, you're pretty tall and I'm rather jealous about that part of you.

And yet I'm somehow relieved by the fact that she wasn't as serious as a doctor or detective.

"Come on Izumi! Lets go see the others!" I shouted as I dragged her by the arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Too hard! Y-You're grip is too hard!" She cried. Whoops, should I slow down or something? Wait… I think I'm forgetting something... Oh, right! The reason why we are here!

I looked behind me to see if Arlie was still there. I didn't see anyone except for Izumi who was in pain because of her arm. I quickly loosen my grip, letting her feel the blood flow back to her arm once again.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I apologized.

"It's okay, a-at least you apologized," She smiled bitterly. Unlike a while ago, her stuttering wasn't as severe.

"Right, Izumi did you somehow get here by a jet boat?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"Well, can you just tell me how you got here?"

"Well…like you said, it was by a w-white jet boat," At least she lessened her stuttering. Maybe she started to get used to me… I guess.

She told me the events of how she got here. Just as I thought, what she went through was similar to what I went through. In a boat, smoke suddenly appearing, but the driver was different. Izumi's driver had a gas mask with a Mickey Mouse design. What a terrible mask! If I had been in her shoes, I would have screamed.

"After that I woke up in a bedroom and w-well… She went gloomy remembering her bitter experience. The two of us went silent.

"…Is that all?" I asked awkwardly, thinking she went numb like me or at least listened to that Virtue-whatsitsname-again.

She flinched, "Well…my body couldn't move and some h-heavy metal song was played. Luckily, whoever played it didn't use my headphones to i-increase the volume."

Girl, consider yourself lucky to just be alive in this world.

"Hey, are you brats students too?!" asked a buff student followed by a boy in a red hoodie.

"Wow, a dragon." I pointed to his right beefy arm. There was a dragon tattoo on it. To be honest, it looked like a cross between a dragon and a… shark maybe?

"So, are you fuckers kids or teens?" That was a weird question, what the HECK was that supposed to mean?

He caught the confused look on my face

"Teens." He muttered and pointed to a smaller boy. Wow, he looked younger than the three of us. Like WAY younger.

"Your name…brat." He growled at the small boy.

"Ka-Kasai Ichijou but call me Culebra! The Ultimate Thief," He responded as if he was being questioned by a drill seargent.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Kasai "Culebra" Ichijou (Male 13 years)**

**The Ultimate, Thief**

**Height : 4'7 inches = 140 cm**

**Appearance : Short dark brown wavy and messy hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin tone, T-shirt, red hoodie, jeans, brown shoes and a silver pendant.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, a young prodigy!" I cheered loudly. Izumi, the buff teen and surprisingly even Kasai(-chan) glared at me.<p>

"Do you think that being a fucking thief is something to proud of?!" The older teen yelled at me.

"Well, haha…t-that's not what I meant. I meant that Kasai is 13 years-"

"It's Culebra!" The young thief reminded me.

"Right, Culebra I mean he is 13 years old right?!" I desperately tried to defend myself. He thought about it and sighed.

"Fine, whatever you frickin' say shorty." Alright, he insulted me too.

All of us went silent.

.

.

.

OKAY THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS. He didn't even tell us his name! Izumi and I stared at the taller boy, hoping he didn't mad at us or something like that.

"What do you want?! Oh, my name? It's Eligio Beaumont, The Ultimate Workout Trainer! Don't forget it!" He grunted intimidatingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Eligio Beaumont (Male 19 years)**

**The Ultimate, Workout Trainer**

**Appearance : Short red hair, olive skin tone, tall and muscular body, brown eyes, white tank top, dragon tattoo on his right arm, black shorts and sneakers.**

* * *

><p>"Say, Izumi," I whispered as I scooched nearer to Izumi. She was confused with my sudden movement.<p>

"Y-yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you think Eligio's name is… kinda beautiful despite his looks?" I asked her an opinion on his full name. Just, wow.

"Eh.., y-you're right!" Izumi agreed.

"The fuck are you two whisperin' about?!" He snapped, and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Oh, nothing it's just that we were talking about how beautiful your name is despite how you look!" I teased him, snickering all the while.

"**Huh?**"

From the sound of it, this was bad news. Okay, maybe now I should put my talent to good use.

"Come on Izumi! Lets get out of here!" I ran away from them as fast as my legs could take me, all the while calling out to a confused Izumi. "E-eh!?" She stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, but then she realized what I was doing and started to run too.

For a moment, I thought I could hear an odd noise. It was something of a hybrid between a deep growl and a chuckle. Did I just make that guy laugh?!

Who knew that teasing some hot-headed guy is such great fun!

**TBC**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to ShadedLyht OC, Reese Mackan The Ultimate Escape Artist. (I'm sorry if I slightly done few OOCnees on your OC, very sorry if that happens)<strong>

**Reader's : (Whistles, whistles, cheering, applauds)**

**ShadedLyht : (Dancing the Harlem Shake) [My thoughts since when I give the news, they mention about dancing so I thought maybe something like this! XD]**

****Oh, also when making this chapter it was kinda hard since the song nearly can't any grasp of the lyrics very clearly so I went use my headphones and played many times. Maybe 3 or more than that? Bt when the first time I hear it I went addicted so on played 7 time non-stop!****

****Thank you for US, Canada and El Salvado readers as you countries top my reader list.****

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS : <strong>Eligio Beaumont name meanings.<strong>**

**SFF : Looks like this bonus had nothing to do with the story, I was kinda interest with Beamont name meanings so I went to a website and found this!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELIGIO<strong>

**USAGE: Italian, Spanish**

**PRONOUNCED: el-LEE-jo (Italian), el-LEE-khyo (Spanish) [key]**

**_x_**

**ELIGIUS [The other form of Eligio originaly from here]**

**GENDER: Masculine**

**USAGE: Late Roman**

**Meaning & History**

**Late Latin name derived from Latin _eligere_ "to choose". The 7th-century Saint Eligius is the patron saint of metalworkers.**

**_x_**

**BEAUMONT**

**Meaning & History**

**From a French surname meaning "beautiful mountain".**

* * *

><p><strong>SFF : You know, I just laughed allot after reading the surname. Lol! It was between suits him and not! XD<strong>

**Eligio : (Dark aura behind SFF)**

**All : Hey, look behind you! BEHIND YOU!**

**SFF : Btw, say thank you for me bestie fandomhospitalizedpatient for editing and effects**

***Connection is lost***


	4. Prolouge Phase 3 : Decision of Fool

**Shellow! Sorry for the late return but thy I just return from a learning days of voyage in the land called.., Midterms! Tsk, tsk, apologizes regiven about the late update but thy I just had a problem with schools well, almost you all were in High School but mine tis' was a Middle School of 3rd year. But, I hope you didn't wait all long but this Story may have something similar as thy original one's, two heroine roles.**

**Readers : Who? Izumi?**

**SFF : Nope!**

**Readers : Then who is it?**

**SFF : Well, kinda want to be cliché like the original maybe two heroine wouldn't be bad right?**

**Reese : I think it is..**

**SFF : Oh, right sorry about the misspelled for the Ultimate Magician Owner, it was Akorin Kokoro OC actually for the time being I kinda a little headache after getting so many OCs I counted and it was nearly 40+! Sorry about that! I got remind by her countless time after the update (by P.M) because that time I went somewhere with folks also hurry with the story update and didn't realize the mistake. Lol**

**Also this story had few point side view's, from Reese and friends. Hope this didn't annoy you about them but the minor OC will be appear little by little. K?**

**====HEY I'M GIVING YOU A REPLY!====**

**23. Shyjoker : Yep, yep but it could be weird to see people with a balaclava right? XD**

**24. xxpandaheroxx : Chu, chu~ got it men! ;)**

**25. davaba21 : Sure she is~ ;) (From Prolouge Phase 1 Chapter)**

**26. The hazel-eyed bookworm : Widdle Kasai is so small and precious~ -W-**

**27. Kizi1999 : Lol~, can't wait to make more~**

**28. HeronoMore : Yep, and because of that I just came back from the hospital recently XD**

**29. ShadedLyht : Thank Goodness! Also, for updates it was random -w- but for the time the most shortest timing for update could be 3-5 days later and max is 1-2 weeks or maybe a month. But surely when I had my free school days, I'm sure I will update twice a week (I hope)**

**30. MayoMace3 : Say thanks to his Creator~ ;)**

**31. Nessie71 : Lol lol~ XD**

**32. bluemoonbutterfly : Well, only a heavy metal song lover will loved that only ;)**

**33. cinosfirethedemon : Get or save a money and buy it, but dang no one sold those kind of stuff in my country! DX**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE : CANNOT HOLD THE PATIENCE THE URGE TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS SLOPPY IN GRAMMAR AND LETTERS BUT THE EDITED VERSION WILL BE UPDATE AFTER IT FINISH! So right now you guys probably reading the 'sketch version'<strong>

**EDIT : OC appearance are fixed!**

**EDIT : Tried fixing with an Grammar fixer in a web!**

**EDIT : Story Finished edited by Nessie71!**

* * *

><p>+++Third Person POV+++<p>

.

.

.

Slowly a grayish eye opens hearing the song slowly, "_Hm? A classic music start playing..? Wait, where am I?_" A girl thought, looking around her with full awareness.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_You love me no longer, I know_

_Her greyish purple eyes looked around the room._

_And maybe there is nothing_

_That I can do to make you do_

"A boat? A jet boat?" She thought confused.

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

"Okay, this is getting awkward where am I!?" Feeling awkard with the song, she wanted to move but she was tied with a rope, not to mention she realized now that she was gaged by a strip of cloth. She spat it out in disgust.

_That I ought to stick to another man_

_A man that surely deserves me_

_But I think you do..._

She cried.

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

"IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE?! HELP ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew the knots were too strong to loosen easily. She knew calling out from an unfamiliar place while bound was almost suicide, but still...

_Love me, love me_

"HELP!"

_Pretend that you love me_

"IS SOMEBODY IS OUT THERE?!"

_Leave me, leave me_

"HEY!"

_Just say that you need me_

She then finally sighed wondered if she was trapped in there for a slow death by starving.

_So I cry and I beg for you to_

But then slowly she chuckled, "Hehehe~.., hehehe~~!" She found herself being reminded of a phantom in an old house.

_Love me, love me_

"Ah~~! This is intense! I wonder, I can free myself from this?" She looked to her back seeing her hands tied with a rope, slightly almost unseen because her white hair was in the way.

_Say that you love me_

She slowly pulled down her arms from waist to her back of the knee.

_Leave me, leave me_

Had a bit of a hard time but didn't give up.

_Just say that you need me_

And finally she got her hands under her legs and in front where she could see them.

_I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

"At least I can move around... I still have my legs and I should be able to catch myself if I trip." She thought.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,_

"Oh, so it was a human! And here I thought it was a ghost!" Said a young man from the Jet boat door.

_Spent my nights awake and I wonder_

Blinked in surprise she stared at the boy, he had a scar on his face.

_What I could have done in another way_

He was tall about 6' inches where she was about 5'1... And very muscular.

_To make you stay_

"Hello~? Miss Ghost?" He waved his hand in front the girl eyes.

_Reason will not lead to solution_

"Oh, sorry about that!" She apologizes, snapping out of her momentary daze

_I will end up lost in confusion_

"Like classic allot huh? You seems the perfect type!" He stared at the radio.

_I don't care if you really care_

_As long as you don't go_

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

_Love me, love_

_Both were in silent._

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me_

"Want to let it finish?" He ask, her only reply just her stares. Thinking she was in agreement he decided to let it end by it's own.

_Pretend that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_So I cry and I beg for you to_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

_(Anything but you...)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Say that you love me)_

_Fool me, fool me_

_(Go on and fool me)_

_Love me, love me_

_(I know that you need me)_

_I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

Finally it was finish, a question made by the girl. "So, can you untie my handss?" She asked while offering her hands to the boy.

"Huh? Oh, sure why not?" He cheered as he moving closer to the girl trying his best untie the ropes.

"Yicks! This hard as a rock!" He wailed.

"You don't say?" The girl stared at the boy, he was muscular and wearing clothing's with a theme of volleyball player. "Do I know him?" She thought blankly.

"Dont stare at me like that, girl!" He joked. "Tsk! These ropes are... Hey do you have a knife or something sharp?" He asked to the girl.

"Er... no. I have no reason to bring anything of that nature. If I did, I'm might be free already." She went quiet. The boy looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong, old hag?" He asked with a joked, making fun of her hair color. She didn't answer, just gritted her teeth and looked down at her boots.

"Found it! A cutter knife! Hope this work!" He cheered. "Hope? 'Here'?" She cracked a grin to herself, though all anyone would have been able to see would be a faint twitch of the lips.

"_Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? Hope? 'Here'? HOPE? HOPE? HOPE?HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE?!_"

"Huh? There something wrong- ah! I'm not sure I caught your name. I'm Nicholas Tory, The Ultimate Volleyball Player. I hope we get along in Jabberwocky Island!" He cheered without any care or concern about the girl's state.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Nicholas Tory (Male19 years)**

**The Ultimate, Volleyball Player**

**Height : 6' inches = 183 cm**

**Appearance : Short brown hair, a scar on his face with brown eyes, very muscular. Blue volleyball dress, with white knee and elbows pads, white sneakers and red scarf on his right upper arm****.**

* * *

><p>"...Hehehe~," She chuckled as the lad looked down on her, confused. "Oh, sorry! Here, continue please" She demand while again offering her hands. Nicholas began to slice at the ropes, careful not to cut her wrists.<p>

"By the way, if you had a first love crush on me sorry, can't accept that. I'm a gay," He added, though the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I'm not into men." She said, blushing. Both went awkwardly silent.

"By the way, who are you?" He said as he finally cut through the rope.

Still surprise by the blunt statement she sighed and decide to say her name, "Kana Komeada."

"Talent?"

"... Forensic Toxilogist,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Kana Komeada (Female15 years)**

**The Ultimate, Forensic Toxilogist**

**Height : 5'1 inches = 155 cm**

** Apperance : Long white hair that she styles in a five strand braid that reaches her butt, fair skin and greyish-purple eyes. Plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it, black jeans, grey windbreaker, red high top converse.**

* * *

><p>"Hoooh~, so like some doctor I guess?" He asked.<p>

**Pi pi pi...**

"Huh?" Both of Ultimates looked at each other in confusion,

**Pip, pip, pip**

"Whats that sound?" Nicholas asked.

**Pippippip!**

"GET OUT!" Kana screamed in panic, suddenly recognizing the noise

**Pippippip** "Huh wh-" **Pippippipipi**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What the heck is that?!" Reese panicked.

"N-n-n-no idea!" Izumi cried.

"I think it at the beach! Lets go Izumi!"

"Wait!"

.

.

.

"The fuck?!" Eligio shouted in surprise

"Something bad happen! Lets go!" Kasai said, running from the trainer.

"Wait you little shrimp!"

.

.

.

"Nicholas didn't return! Shouldnt we look for him?!" Said a girl with a white baggy trench coat.

"Eurgh! Pipe down you stupid knitter!" shouted a girl with a round glasses.

"Hey, leave her alone! Beside she's right, that Tory didn't return! He said it'd be just for while, this getting too long!" snapped a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Calm down, we can get him. I doubt he was that stupid enough to get lost... I hope..." said a blond haired boy.

"HA! Says the stupid idiot of LUCK!" barked the glasses girl sharply.

"Stop that Lucapsi! I do not mind that you making angry comments but insults to the others are not appropriate!" Said a girl with a silver hair.

**Whack!**

"Ow! You stupid rabbit eyes! Mind with the hitting?!" The glasses girl scolded a magician who innocently held his sketch book, his soulless red eyes stared at the contents of the book. Writing something.

_"If you really that worried, we should go get him. ('_')"_

.

.

.

"What was that?" asked a boy with a short black pony tail.

"An explosion?" Arlie guessed.

"I-I know that but, where is it?"

"Outside, but maybe it was fireworks."

"But I dont think are fireworks suppose to lit in the day light Arlie!"

"Really? I can't take negative thoughts Dragoon!"

"It's Dragon! And I think you should!"

"Then let's go to the park~~!"

* * *

><p>+++First Person POV+++<p>

Name : Kana Komeada

If weren't for Kirigiri-san's lesson about bombs, I can't even imagine what what it would have looked like if we stayed in there! I just stared at the jet boat that was now burning in flames and the dark grey smoke fumes from the burning. That was... That was... INTENSE! I smiled wickedly, this fun! I wonder what dad and mom would say if their daugther died in such explosion. Wait... mom wouldnt let me die... Or else maybe she'd skin me in hell. HA! Who cares about that now?!

"Wow! That a true suspense alright!" He laughed, Nicholas Tory? Humph! Here I thought he was some naïve boy. "Wew! I didn't know Jabberwork also playing some acts, they didn't even tell me, haha~" I take that back he really a naïve idiot.

Whack!

"Ouch! Karma?! Cut that out! it Hurts ya know?!" Nicholas yelled rubbing the back of his head. I stared at another figure. A magician? He was holding a thick white plain sketch book he had just used to hit Nicholas over the head.

"Karma, stop with the hitting it bad you know?" Said a girl with a silver hair in a pretty shaggy style.

I heard some explosion someone hurt!?" cried a short boy running, with a girl following after him.

"Fuck! The heck happen here?!" A buff man came after a little boy ran out from the woods in a dull red hoodie.

Hm, this is getting weird. But I think I need to do something. but what?

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

What in the world..?! "Hey, what happen here?!" I cried looking at the burning on the sea. Wait, on the sea don't tell me... the jet boat?!

"Is anyone okay?!" Kasai shouted.

"If there was, you could be hearing someone screaming," said a white-haired girl with a gentle smile. Okay, she's cute but her words and expression are far from normal! Whats with that wierd gleam in her eye?

"The one who caught in the booming is just me and Kana!" Said a boy with a blue volleyball dress. Wow, he had a scar on his face.

Oh, I know him! He's Nicholas Tory, the Ultimate Volleyball Player he was famous being the youngest Captain in his team when he was 17 for 2 years! I also heard about him being molested by his coach and being a gay. I hope thats not true though.

**Whack!**

"Ouch! Okay, who did that?!" I looked to my behind and found a taller boy holding a skecth book (that was suspected the weapon of use to hit my head) staring at me. I gulped. He flipped the book open, opened to a marked off page then showed it to me.

'I'm Karma Blood the Ultimate Magician, btw I'm mute' (T_T) [AN : Btw, this is a flat face purpose just in case if some of you take a teared eye look]

"O-oh! Hello there! I'm Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Artist!" I yelled. Making many eyes taking a glances upon me, oh me and my loudness!

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Karma Blood (Male 17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Magician**

**Height : 5'6 inches = 168 cm**

**Appearance : Flat but thick golden blonde hair, droppy red eyes, pale skin tone slender body. White poet shirt with a loose black tie, maroon dress pants, dress shoes, his top black hat wrapped with a marron paper ribbon, black hooded cloak with a maroon colored in the insides also a maroon leather glove and wearing five pocket watches bronze and tied on his both arms.**

* * *

><p>His 5 broken pocket watch on his left arm is his favorite (yet strange) trade mark on his shows. His sleepy rabbit eyes always taken liking with the kids, yet I heard about him having a multiple personality or you could say a "Schizophrenia" problem. But I don't believe (like Nicholas too) the fact he was being an insane murder! I could taken thought that seniors magician are jealous with him.<p>

**Bonk!**

Well, at least he didn't hit me hard but this time a (slight) gentle hit but still he hit the part where he hit hardest. "Ow!"

"Karma! Stop that!" Another tall girl with a shaggy silver hair ran to us. Karma looked disinterest so he walk away, "Karma! Karma Blood!" She then sighed, Izumi checking on me.

"A-are you o-o-okay R-Reese?" She asked.

"Never better," I answer flatly. At least I'm getting know more people.

"Sorry, about this boy also, I'm Rya Solo an Iaido Master or maybe The Ultimate Iaido Master,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Rya Solo (Female17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Iaido Master**

**Height : 5'11 inches = 180 cm**

**Appearance : Silver shaggy hair, green eyes, medium light skin tone. Red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers. White headband with a tiger and a blue sword bag.**

* * *

><p>Wow, she's tall as Arlie is! No wait, I think Arlie was a little taller...<p>

"I'm Nicholas Tory, nice to meet ya!" The famous volleyball suddenly introduced himself, well for me I've known him a little but maybe for Izumi I guess she don't.

"N-n-nice t-t-o meet y-you Nichola-las! I-I'm I-Izumi A-A-Akamine as Math-Mathe-matican!" Izumi stutters surprise by the sudden yelling from the player.

"Hey, Kana I know you lazy as an old hag but you should introduce yourself!" He called upon a white haired girl, who raised her eyebrows. Ouch! He was lax as hell, he didn't realizes those words are trully insulting?!

"Don't mind me, 'whippersnapper' I can do it myself," She replied, as if playing on the 'old hag' joke.

"Don't be like that Kana girl! You should smile allot, and you're cute, but not my type anyway." I stared at him. Okay, his words getting awkward

"Like I told you, I'm not into boys! Get it through your thick skull!" Kana yelled.

"Hey, don't freaking forget us!" Eligio growled. He went pale in surprise to see Nicholas. I swear I heard him mutter, "Crud..."

"Oh, Eligio it's been a while!" Nicholas waved at the Trainer making him seem gloomier.

"..." Elgio pretend he didn't hear Nicholas at all. That's weird.

"I'm Kasai Ichijou the Ultimate Thief!" Kas- I mean Culebra did his self introduction. "And call me Culebra!" He added quickly.

"Theif is an applicable talent too? That's interesting. I didn't know that. But the again, they did have strange ones like 'heir' in the past. I'm Kana Komaeda a Forensic Toxilogist," The white haired girl introduced herself, Komeada? I've heard that from somewhere but I dont remember when. Just makes me feel kinda uneasy.

"Anyway... Mind explaining us what just happened?" Rya asked to calm the situation.

"Oh, okay so... We were on that jet boat and Kana was tied up and their was this weird music," Nicholas blurted his experience.

"Of course, an alarm began to sound. We had about ten seconds before th boat exploded. All that's left is flame, scraps and probably blood or flesh if both of us stayed there longer," Kana explained with a smile. Jeez that's creepy. What's that weird glint in her eye?

"Okay, now there's about one, two, three and four new people. I think there should be two left!" Nicholas claps.

"Huh, w-what d-did ja m-mean b-by that?" Izumi ask in confusion.

"Oh, you didn't know? There should be 30 students round 'bout in this Island if you should have known nerd," Nicholas replied bluntly. Someone tell that guy his insults (or maybe he was trying to be joking around) are too harsh!

"Okay, about the three students they must be at the building..." I told them. I then told them about how I awoke here, and met Izumi and Arlie.

"I see, then there must be another two who might still there Arlie maybe checking them one by one," Rya thought.

**Wham!**

"Ouch! Karma BLOOD!" Rya snap at Karma who was hitting her butt hard, ouch that must've be hurt allot for a girl I guess.

'_Arlie should be return or probably still in that building, the way how she lax in this situation the idiot negro didn't notice the explosion,_'

"Don't you dare say- I mean, write that! Even though you are a mute but that doesn't mean you could say all you want about other's!" Rya scold the mute magician. Karma advert his face to the other way, avoiding Rya eyes. There's no fear in his eyes, but I could take the thought he wanted us to check on her. "Right, Reese and Izumi you two can check on the building again while I'll lead the other's to go to the park," Rya orders.

"Got it!"

.

.

.

Both me and Izumi already standing in front of the building, a HOTEL. "R-Reese look over there!" Izumi point her fingers at a place. I jaw drop.

_**WELCOME TO THE**_

_**BLOODY HOTEL!**_

Okay, gladly Rya or the others are here or else I'd be dead in embarrassment!

"A-are you guys also a s-students?" Both me and Izumi looked to our backs quickly and found a young girl, no a kid?!

"O-oh, my hello there.., uhm, are you lost li-little girl?" Izumi walked over to the child and chrouched to her holding thightly her pink bunny plush.

"U-um..," She takes few step back, "T-t-this might be weid.., I'm the same as you two student..," She says.

"Oh, u-um how old are y-you?" Izumi ask worriedly, the same as here I'm worried that we might accidentally mistook a senior for a little girl.

"14," I sweatdropped, she really younger than us a year difference and a senior a year of Culebra.

"Oh, d-dont worry a-about that! We just a year difference right. Reese?!" Izumi looked at me, I quickly shurgged.

"Your name is..?" I ask her name to change the topic.

"Chi-Chiharu Kimizawa...I-I'm the Ultimate Plush Maker... I hope we could be friends!" She cheered even thought she was slightly stuttering.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Chiharu Kimizawa (Female14 years)**

**The Ultimate, Plush Maker**

**Height : 4'11 inches -150 cm**

**Appearance : Short wavy ash brown bob cut stlye, bright hazel eyes, freckles with pinky cheeks, petite and frail body. Polka dot bluse with a round white color, layered brown chiffo skirt knee length, huge bow with floral patter and lace decorations, high heels beige , knee length sock with cat motifs. Silver ribbon pendant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ni-nice to meet you Chiharu-chan! I'm I-Izumi Akamine t-the Ultimate Mathematican, and he-he is..," She let me say the magic words.<p>

"Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Artist," I shouted my name, Chiharu take a quick hide in Izumi back. I getting guilty for her to be scared.

"Hey~! Reese~, Izumi~, Chi-tan~~!" Someone called, it was Arlie waving her hands highly to make sure we saw her. "Hey, race you three to the park!" She suddenly challenga. Chiharu start to ran to her,"No fair~~" She cried still clutching her plush allot. Izumi smiled and start leaving me behind

"Hey wait up!" I yelled.

.

.

.

There we are, the park where all students are standing. 29 students are there, and 30 for me include in. There's Izumi start talking with the other students a girl if you should know. Where from 29 there should be about 20 I didn't meet at all, I take an interest to the infamous Genius *cough*nerd*cough*and*cough*arrogant*cough* Constatine. I could recognize her from the round huge glasses of her's and her green hair with her purple eyes.

Well, firstly I take the easy one. From a blonde haired boy who looked having fun with his new friends guess talking with the easy one wasnt that bad.

"Hey," I walk to him.

"Hello there," He replied to me with a sneaky smile.

"Oh, you must be Reese the shorty Escape Artist that Arlie talk about," say another one that had an amber eyes. Okay, looks like I'm famous in the wrong way! Arlie what did you told them?!

"Hey, that was harsh you know that..," say a girl with a dark brown hair. "S-sorry about that, Reese, I'm Shiori Tomoe a Composer,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Shiori Tomoe (Female17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Composer**

**Height : 5'2 inches - 157 cm**

**Appearance : Long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Wears a striped gray and white long sleeved shirt that exposes her shoulders and a black skirt. wears black laced boots that reaches her knees. Also wears a simple white headband and a cross necklace**

* * *

><p>"I'm Isamu Minobe the Luckster!" say the blonde boy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Isamu Minobe (Male 17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Lucky Student/Luckster**

**Height : 5'5 inches - 165 cm **

**Appearance : Nice styled blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin tone on his average body. He wearing a white, gold colored shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans and also wearing the popular brand 'Supra' black colored sneakers.**

* * *

><p>"Hehe~, Tamaki Zao! Thy Break dancer!" He cheered and make a hard slap of hand shake with me and, Ow!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Tamaki Zao (Male15 years)**

**The Ultimate, Break dancer**

**Height : 5'6 inches - 167 cm**

****Appearance : Short spikey brown hair, fair skin tone, amber eyes. **Blue baseball jacket and a black jeans, red sneakers and a black headphones around his neck.**

* * *

><p>"Right see you guys! Need to know the others too right?" I say as I storm off from their presence. The waved their hands at me and replied them back, next is another tall guy, wow how many tall people in this place? He was talking with a girl who were wearing pink clothing allot, a lolita fashion girl? But she had a sword aroung her waist belt, wondering what she is.<p>

"Oh, hello there," The older boy waved at me smiling gently. "You may have known me as the Dragon, but here's my real name: Ryuu. Takashi Ryuu. I am the SHSL Fencing Specialist."

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Ryu "Dragon" Takashi (Male17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Fencing Specialist**

**Height : 5'10 inches - 179 cm**

**Appearance : Short black hair tied in ponytail, take and thing fogure with ghostly white skin, bright teal eyes.**

**Ryuu has short black hair tied in a small ponytail, and a tall, yet thin figure. He has also a pale, almost ghostly white skin, and bright teal eyes. He has two small silver earrings on his left ear.  
>Fashion: Ryuu wears a white shirt with a turquoise tie that goes down to his torso. He also wears occasionally a grey vest on it. His pants are black and he wears ordinary black leather shoes.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Annoy me and I'll impale you..." He grinned darkly. I flinched and gulped. "No, please don't make that scared face, it was just a joke." He quickly calmed me after saw my expression, I sighed for relief.<p>

"Please don't make that joke Ryuu, not everyone likes that kind humor..," The girl scolds Ryu- I mean, Dragon gently. The girl besides him, wow, she is pink all of her.., well not her skin aswell of course. "Nice to meet you Reese, I'm Hikari Tachibana the Ultimate Swordsman," She bow politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Hikari Tachibana (Female16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Swordsman**

**Height : 5' inches - 152 cm**

**Appearance : Pink hair that is tied up in two drills on top of her head, white clips to keep her bangs out of the way with two long strands hanging down, blue eyes, white skin tone. P****ink frilly jacket with lace on the sleeves and hem, red ribbon tied on the front underneath white shirt, pink pleated skirt with a white stripe on it, with bike shorts under, maryjanes with black socks that go over her knees. Belt in which she keeps her sword in.**

* * *

><p>Wow, another sword wielder girl! Except Rya is a wooden sword (also she was shorter than me), because she had a real sword and perfectly girly! Here I thought first she was more a fashion girl. Mental note, never mess with this girl, worried her weapon on her waist of her's.<p>

"Right, thanks and see ya later!" I walked away from the both sword specialist. Now I'm facing with another tall guy, and this time I bump into him.

Good god! How many tall people over here anyway?!

"Oh, sorry about that are you okay?" From the figure he was look like some arrogant man, with a black hair and brown suit. Between suit him or not, but somehow his looks on his is something I would probably hate..

"Oh, sorry about that are you okay?" He ask as he offered his hand to me, "..or not," I muttered. "Sorry?"

"Oh, it's nothing I'm Reese by the way, Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escapist and I hope you won't calling a shorty this time," He chuckled.

"Let me guess, which group did you talk with? The three lay back group or the sword user group?" He guess glancing at the people I talk before so far right now, pulling me up to standing. "Err.., the three people?"

"Between Isamu and Tamaki, was it Tamaki?"

"Yes, that true! OMG, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I shouted making all eyes staring at both of us, I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, time is important in every second, as a CEO that's all I learn from it, ah, where's my manners? Rein Montgomary the Ultimate CEO," He introduce himself as the other gaze are leaving us.

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Montgomary : (Male18 years)**

**The Ultimate, CEO**

**Height : 6'2 inches = 188 cm**

****Appearance : Black hair that was straight back and pretty well trimmed, **body had good postures and tanned well, dark brown eyes competes allot with black, had light stubble of bear. Brown crips suits over his white shirt with a grey tie, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. Pocket watch is glinting and hanging on front pocket.**

* * *

><p>"Now can you excuse me, I shall take my leave," He walk away like it was nothing (or maybe like boss). I saw Izumi talking with a girl (obviously).<p>

"O-oh, Reese I introduce you to the Ultimate Archer, Akane Shirogane!" She cheered to a dark blue haired girl (and taller than me!), she smiled and bowed to me.

"I'm Akane Shirogane the Ultimate Archer," said the dark blue haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Akane Shirogane (Female15 years)**

**Height: 5'7 inches - 170 cm**

**The Ultimate: Archer**

**Appearance: Dark blue hair mid-length with curls at the bottom, dark blue eyes light beige skin tone. Dark blue T-shirt, dark blue frilly skirt, dark combat boots.**

* * *

><p>"Hahaha~, nice to meet you Akane," I say rubbing the back of my head, I think it would go bald the more I rub it maybe someday or sometime it would go bald. "Right, catch ya later Izumi!" I walked away from the two. Well, how many left students again now?<p>

Surely, just a little bit more again. I sure of it!

* * *

><p>_First POV_<p>

Name : Oscar Mackan

"Man~! Without Reese everything seems boring allot!" Alec groan as he washed the dishes. "Tell me about for the most house chores he was the one who doing it a lot," I replied at my brother of mine. Strange, there was a weird feeling as if someone is watching me. "Say, Alec this maybe a weird question but from yesterday.., when Reese left the house finally..," I stopped to give a dramatic effect.

"Did you had a feeling being watched?"

Alec seems interest with my question glance to me, "Well, you could between yes or no.. but~"

"Just answer me," I sighed.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy though that kind of feeling.." He put the plate to it's place and turn of the tap. "It's feel like we were about to get killed" He smile nervously. I lightly laughed at him,

"Are you serious?! Come on, we both are jerks but we know OUR limits!" I yelled laughing.

"Well, about that..,"

"What?"

"I know we are prankster and the kids in the schools are between some jerks and not, but this feeling I get.., literally as if some beast watching it's prey," He smile nervously.

I went pale, he was right...

This feeling like an ant was about getting eaten or crushed!

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

I jolted in surprise and fall from my chair, whats worse I accidently hit my head to the floor. I growled at Alec who were laughing loudly at me, does anyone can't use the door bell!? "I get it, I get it..! STOP WITH THE KNOCKING!" I snapped as Alec giving me an applauds, I glare at him making him gulp. The knock wasn't stop instead it was getting louder.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I stomped and walked quickly to the door, "WHAT?!" But the guest went in without my concern, whoever it was he was wearing a cop costume but I doubt this guy work for them since it was oversized. "Hey what are you even-" Again the guest with their face covered by the police cap grab the handle of the door, closed and grab my collar of my clothing drag me whereever 'they' wanted with me. "Hey, you sonnova-"

"Oscar who was i-iiiiiiiit!" Alec being dragged by the collar without 'they' concern. Who ever this fucker head it is, when this guy let go I'll start punching him. They went to Reese door, but locked, the to another that was belong to us. The pushed us hard and closed the curtain and turn on the lights. "Okay you fucking jerk! I don't know who you are! And what do you want with us! But I'll swear I'm gonna-"

I jaw dropped as they open their hat and start to strip their disguised to showed who they really are.

Or maybe 'she' was..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is a long chapter and I gone for the while because for a midterm test (you know?) and I hope the super long chapter doesn't bother you guys since it was nearly about 6000 words! Wow, me lads this long!<strong>

**Anyway, anyway here's the credit :**

**Story : Super Fanatic Fangurlz**

**Edit and After Effect's : ****Nessie71******


	5. Prolouge Phase 4 : Never say Hope (BETA)

**Okay, the very final (pretty extra long) Prologue with a fan written opening~**

**Of course, why I say fan-opening? Because this music theme is Dangan Ronpa Full OPening; Never Say Never**

**Looking at this I was really wondering when the 2nd season is out! DX**

**Well, enjoy!**

**WARNING : A battle will be occured between a student and headmaster. Waning. Warning!**

**+++HEY I'M GIVING YOU A REPLY+++**

**34. Davaba21 : Thanks!**

**35. bluemoonbutterfly : You're not the only one though -W-. This SYOC contains 30 students if you need to know. ;)**

**36. Kizi1999 : How about sketching them?**

**37. Shyjoker : Whuuu~, Arlie is so calm and lax wasnt she~?**

**38. cinosfirethedemon : Well this is the last and it will be extra long with the last prologue phase! ;)**

**39. MayoMace3 : Haha, Chi-tan is a cutie~! Thanks!**

**40. Akorin Kokoro : Thanks, glad I make him right and please don't spam in again. Just kidding~**

**41. ShadeLyht : Yeah, I'm terrible as hell in grammar sorry.**

**42. Nessie71 : Its starting right here and now! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : This is the rough skecth, need a BETA reader now.<strong>

**Request : BETA Reader, Reward; A Special scene are made**

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

"Hello there~ Reese Mackan," While I was trying to introduce myself to every person I saw, I've been greeted by a pale person who were wearing a pink and black tennis shoes, with white short and what's more he was weirdly wearing a black sunglasses. Okay, firstly I'm almost going to blurt out that he was kind 'weird' with his shirt, oh, I mean! Come on, his pink is a soft PINK! WHY SOFT PINK?! But that's what's in my head, what I say to him; "Oh, hello there the Ultimate Escape Artist at your service, Reese Mackan and you are?" I ask him, also what on his chest is some pink colored badge with a yellow star symbol. Good freak, the girlyness! Is this guy actually a GAY or a SISSY?!

"I'm Daisuke Hirano the Ultimate Tennis Player~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Name Daisuke Hirano (Male16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Tennis Player**

**Height : 170 cm**

**Appearance : Short gray hair, slim and pretty ghostly pale but healthy. Pink shirt with a perculiar pin on his shirt (hint Sailor Moon), white shorts, black tennis shoes. Piercongs on his left earing and a yoshi-themed backpack.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhat I know him, no, I barely know his name in the sports magazine! Alec nickname him the Ultimate 'Big Baby' , and somewhat I could see why! "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" He suddenly paused, freaking me out in the process. "Man~, I just love that phrase, you know?" You THINK!? "Anyway, you looked pretty disappointing, totally suit your weird tittle ciao!" He ran passed me who were just frozen from his childish and supreme girly like act. What the fuck!?<p>

"Don't worry about it that's just how Daisuke act, sorry if he was a pretty jerk and weird to you, snip, snip~" A big hand pat my shoulders as a tall (okay just how many tall people here are anyway!?) boy carrying a grass cutting scissor's with a stare as if want to eat me alive and hold a girl's hand right beside him. Strangely, the girl had a scar above her left eye lid not to mention somewhat it looked empty as if she was staring at nothing. "Oh, this girl is.., err," He was surprising slightly nervous to say about the girl. "I'm blind and it's okay, since it's true Cody, by the way I'm Kiyoko Kondo the Ultimate Writer," She blink as she makes a smile pretty widely despite I making a nervous look.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Kiyoko Kondo (Female17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Writer**

**Height : 165 cm**

**Appearance : Dirty blonde hair passing her chin with side swept bangs, greyish green eyes, pale skin tone. **Multiple cartilage piercings, a scar on the left eyelid, and a tattoo of a raven on her left shoulder.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>The girl had the same paleness as Daisuke as. Well, she might be cute if weren't for her piercing though, it's giving the juvenile feel like to me. "Right, and I'm Cody! Cody Swift the Ultimate Topiary Artist!" The boy who helps Kiyoko introduce himself cheerfully.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Cody Swift (Male17 years)**

****The Ultimate, Topiary Artist****

******Height : 5'11 inches - 180 cm******

******Appearance : S********hort green hair with black tips, black shirt with green radiation symbold, **black jacket **, jeans and sneakers.**

* * *

><p>"Any so, Arlie talks allot about you and Izumi!" Cody smiled at me, and here I thought he was some delinquent making me feel bad to take a hasty bad thought about him. Kiyoko seems quiet all the sudden, "Err.., are you asleep?" I ask for the girl. "Oh, no! Sorry if this slightly bothers you, but I'm the type who would rather listen instead of talking thank you," She replied.<p>

Right, can't say to a blind person too much. "Anyway, Kiyoko ask me to take her to a bathroom do you mind stepping to the side?" Cody kindly ask me, slightly shy to say it.., say what NOW?! "Oh, don't get the wrong idea! I am just planning to ask one of the three girls to take her, not me of course," He walked away with Kiyoko. He is then seen talking with Izumi, who looked surprised at the couple (and probably Cody).

I walked to the other students, but something has bothered me a while. Even though it's been an hour, this is too weird the gas, numbness, the explosion this maybe late but the weird tension is rising up. What's more, I'm starting to worried about my family for which I don't know why.., I don't get it..

* * *

><p>+++First Person POV+++<p>

Name : Alec Mackan

Okay, OMG OMG and OMG! I don't get this freaky situation, but the weirdo just shows up and drag both me and Oscar! What's more, that person is actually a SHE! She starts stripping I couldn't help but close my eyes, well just the body (don't want to admit but she's kinda cute but why she's wearing a broken glasses?). "_Psst! The heck are you doing!? Close it!_" Oscar whispers scolds me blocking his side to glare at me. "_Don't worry man! I just blindly for her body only!_" I replied.

"_I know that but what if she thought you as a pervert!?_"

"_Then I'm bark her back that she is the TRUE pervert!_"

"I heard that," Both of us glance on her in reflexes , whoops. Oh, lucky she's now wearing my shirt and shit how will this day will go better?!

"Apology for the sudden intrude, but I'm here needing your help," She says folding her dirty clothing. "Who are you?" Oscar ask in confusion.

"Me? I am Kikou Yumeka the Ultimate Guard Dog,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Kikou Yumeka (Female16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Guard Dog**

**Height : 5'3 inches - 160 cm**

**Appearance : Shoulder length orange blond hair with half tied braids, red eyes and beige skin tone.**

* * *

><p>"Yumeka..?" I heard Oscar muttered in confusion. The same as I did, the name sound's japanese.<p>

Why a japanese is in our house?

What's more what did she meant by Ultimate?

Did she had a connection with Reese leavings?

I don't get it anymore!

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

I walked closer to a girl that looks familiar, "Oh, hello there~ Do you know me?" She bluntly ask me, I just startled and back of few steps. "Oh, you maybe don't remember..," She then went sad and gloomy. "Oh, so-sorry maybe.., err, can you tell me your name so I can remember you?" Just after I say those her eyes glimmers with sparkles like the star twinkling in the night only this midday. I guess

"Its Aria Villena the Ultimate Actress! Do you know me now?!" My eyes went wide not only because her talent, but her voices aswell. I nearly thought I just lose my ears for the second time after that, '_music_'. [AN : Remember Chapter 3?]

* * *

><p><strong>Name :Aria Villena (Female 16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Actress**

**Height : 5'1 inches - 155 cm**

**Appearance : ******Bright orange hair with few brown streaks, brown eyes, milky white skin tone. **Black ribbon headband black dress shirt that's sleeveless a vest that is half black and white checkers and the other half is black and white stripes, white miniskirt with black accents and red ruffles by the end of it black skinny leggings (kinda shiny) and black combat boots.**

* * *

><p>"Of course! No wonder you looked familiar!" I cry in amusement. Being an actress she perfectly talented for her own age, I never thought to meet a celebrity here! She smiles kindly at and shake my hand, "Now, now I heard you from Arlie a while a go.., But I rather like to hear from the person it self!" She chirped like a blue bird, except she was orange. Bah, forget it. Its time for me to shine!<p>

"Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Artist nice to meet you Mam!" I say to her.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you more longer. But need to talk to others, dont'cha worry I'll be back!" I waved at her as I ran to the other kids. This time, I decide to bravely to talk to Constatine. Even the rumors about her being such sharp as blade mouth! Though, I think I should take the thought about do something easy first then the hardest to be last. I mean, after I talk to her then talking someone who had a comfronting spirits are better right?

"Hey there, umm. I'm-" Withouth wasting a single of seconds, her teal hair make a swift of movements as she made a piddling stare at me. Smirking as she, "Well, well, the Ultimate Escape Artist is here hope you can be usefull in this school," She grin darkly. I just gulped, okay this was about between bad and good idea to start a conversation with her as NOT the last. "Well, you really are an Escapist seeing how short and pity you are..,"

Great, what else she had in mind to nickname me?

**Whack!**

"Yeowch!" Constantine rubbed the back of her head. I know the culprit, this time I'm grateful to him. "You stupid mute! How many time of hits you wanted to do anyway huh!?" Constantine snap at the silent magician. Karma just make an innocent looks on his face, but somewhat his eyes as if he wanted to make a smug face. "Oh, I will kill you when I had the time! Maybe now!" Constantine make a quick movements, but been stop by Arlie who was at the magician side. "Stap it! Dont make some ruckuss~~" She sings cheerfully. Constantine just grunt to hold anger, "Come on~, Con-chan! Introduce yourself!" Arlie keep singing, though even she was (probably) trying to cool the situation but the only thing I could take the thought from Constantine expression in pure anger.

"Fine! Leave me alone after I say my name! So you better go naked and have some anal sex with the mute magic boy!" She snaps and eww! The rumors about her disgusting joke are never been forgotten allot! "No way!" Arlie initially refuse so as Karma raised his sketchbook. "Screw it! My name is Constantine Lucapsi the Ultimate Genius! Never ever thinking forgetting it!" She stomps avoiding Arlie and Karma (also probably me).

* * *

><p><strong>Constantine Lucapsi : (Female17 years)**

****Height: 5'5' inches - 165 cm****

******The Ultimate: Genius******

**Appearance : Light green hair about the waist is pretty curly with straight bangs, big purple eyes are, round glasses, fair skin tone. Red coat, black tie with red sidelines matching red skirts and black boots.**

* * *

><p>"Wew! Lively fellow isnt she?" Arlie ask still with her cheery tone. I cant believe she wasnt feel being insulted harshly by the Genius! I glance at Karma who just 'magically' disapear. "Well, wonder wheres the skecthy boy gone to?" Arlie loudly wonders. "No idea, though maybe he was magically dissapear like his talent should be," I joked.<p>

**Whack!**

"Ow! Can you please just stop with the hitting?!" I yelled at the magician who again magically pop out from my back, though starring to the sky to see him slightly a bad idea because the hot ray of sun. "Ack!" I quickly close my eyes, rubbing them as I open them still has some flash of it. But I see now both Arlie and Karma is gone to talk to the others (except Karma just writing his words out)

A taller boy with a dirty blonde ran to me with his hair covering his eyes. Though somewhat he gave some cheeky and annoying aura, maybe like Tamaki but only he was slightly darker than him. "Hehe~" He chuckled staring at me, with a lusty eyes. Crap, I back away and hearing him saying; "_How cute..!_" Crud and double crud don't tell me it a gay! Not to mention a rapist GAY!?

"Hey, Akio stop it! You're scaring him!" Another girl who is shorter than (finally!) wearing a blue glasses scolds the weird boy. "Haha! Oh, come on I mean I dont wanna be some singles for life sweetie!" He crack at the girl (or flirting I guess?), who was now somewhat been offense by the boy. "Eurgh.., sorry about that he just slightly flirts at anyone..," She sighed face palming. "Yeah, ahaha.." I nervously chuckled. The boy just laughing while trying to hug the girl but again, its been stop by a hand that was yanked by a hand.

"Yeowch!"

"Oh?!"

"Yipe look out!" Slow warning from a stupid me. Yippie!

"Ouwf! Ow, ow!" Akio cried in pain because the fall. He then stand up and dusting himself, smirking at the boy who had blonde swirled hair. "Are you jealos at me who just leave you with someone else Amara~?" He went closer to the boy, "Stop it!" The girl finally snaps. "Men, being suround by envious people who wanted to get me is really~ hard to do with!" He swooned. Yuck, as if the three of use want you!

"Well, where's my manners?" He cackled. "I'm Akio Miyamoto the Ultimate Prankster," He waled to me and kiss my hand, I just stiff frozen with his act.

* * *

><p><strong>Akio Miyamoto : (Male16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Prankster**

**Height: 5'10 inches - 178 cm**

**Appearance : Dirty blonde hair that the bangs were grown long that they were covering the silvery bue eyes, pale skin tone had freckles. He plainly wears a T-shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers.**

* * *

><p>"Well, gotta talk to the others cant stay with you cuties far too long," He walk off, without any concern of a victim with a gay kiss on the hand (read : Me)! "<em>Liar<em>" The blonde boy just let a small grunt, though maybe he was slightly annoyed by Akio just did or saying? "He just talk almost everyone here," He suddenly says. "Oh, oh right," I agreeing though I wasnt on his side or Akio. "Anyway, forget Akio's flirting he almost doing that to everyone, girls and boys no exception even to that kind of person," She point to the familiar trainer who just swearing with anger while a red hooded boy trying to calm the male down (Hint : Eligio and Kasai). "Also my name Kyasarin Suzuki the Ultimate Cello Player," She smiles kindly it helps me forget Akio disgusting kiss on my hand (though plan to wash them later).

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kyasarin Suzuki (Female15 years)**

******The Ultimate, Cello Player******

****Height: 4'9 inches - 145 cm****

**Appearance: **Black pony tailed hair, and silver eyes. Gray sweater, dark green shirt, black pants and gray-pink sneakers. **Blue square glasses.**

* * *

><p>".., Amara Junek just call me Amara the Ultimate Percussionist," Gently his smiles, suits his green eyes and loose black glasses. "Are you okay?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Amare Junek (Male17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Percussionist**

****Height: 5'5 inches - 165 cm****

**Appearance : Blond swirled hair, green eyes, tanned button up shirt with a black tie, green pants and a black shoes. L**osely wear black glasses.****

* * *

><p>Well, I knew him about in schools. About being great at both xylophone and the drums, but he was rather prefers drums better though. Despite his talent he was rather quiet and very formal though. Well you cant expect some people were rather 'dreamy' or 'hopeful' persona with. Example, Cody Swift and Kiyoko Kondo. Good couple aren't they?<p>

"Yeah, thanks." I answers his previous question, and I was (slightly) fine now. "Anyway, see ya! Need more people to know with!" I depart from the two.

So how many many lefts again? Let see.., Izumi, Kasai oh, I mean Culebra, Eligio, .., .., so almost from them all. I just need 5 more to talk with, alright! Almost done here! _[AN :"Almost done with Introductions!"]_ I walk to a taller boy who had black hair with rainbow tips bangs. His clothing represents the artistic side of him. I can sense it but at the same time.., it was a death like aura. "Creepy..," I muttered.

"Sorry?" He ask with a kind smile.

"Oh, its nothing," I quickly says. "Another student.., well I'm Cinos Fantuis the Ultimate Artist,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Cinos Fantuis (Male15 years)**

**The Ultimate, Artist**

****Height: 5'11 inches - 180 cm****

****Appearace : Black hair with rainbow tips bangs, sweater, blue jeans, black boots and artist beret.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you Cinos! I'm Reese the Ultimate Escape Artist!" I cheered.<p>

He chuckled, "**_Well.., it seems you more better than your look,_**" I blinked and shakes my head and clearing my ears to make sure. DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?! "Oh, its nothing.., hehe," He chuckled again. Okay, this guy is something I shouldnt talk lightly. This guy actually had an aura that anyone and anyone who had higher ranks than him SHOULD be mess with. "Right see ya," I quickly departs from him. Avoiding to talk more with.

"See you later," He waved at me. Though I can feel his nice side but somewhat I still concern about his strange aura I feel, but, bah! I just imagining things! I countered a cool aura like girl, she had dirty blond in her messy bun. Well this look promising.

"Hey, I'm Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Aritst and you are?" She firstly scanning at me then she decide say her name.

"Kristine Sparks, the Ultimate Designer,"

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Kristine Sparks (Female17 years)**

****The Ultimate, Designer  
><strong>**

****Height : 5'6 inches - 168 cm****

**Appearance : Long dirty blond hair held in a messy bun and dark blue eyes. Light blue skinny jeans and a black crop top with a pink heart on the front.**

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you Kirstine!" I cheered for her. "I'mAyanoNanakotheUltimateKnitter!" An outburst from a girl who had bags under her eyes. "Sorry?" I ask her in confusion. "Oh, u-um..! I-its Ayano Nanako! T-the Ultimate Knitter!" She correctly introduce herself again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Ayano Nanako (Female17 years)**

**The Ultimate, Knitter  
><strong>

**Height : 5'7 inches - 170 cm**

**Appearance : Dark flowing red hair, baggy huge green eyes, pale and skinny. Long baggy trench coat, white shirt, black-white ruffled skirt, knee length stockings and black mary janes. Black beani.**

* * *

><p>"Its lame right? Laugh it all you want..," She says in a gloomy tone. "Don't be like that! It's kinda cool! Wanna make a sweater?" I ask her, her eyes then start sparkles brightly and nodding pretty quick. "Ehem," A clearing throat sound are heard, made a a brown skin tone woman. "Beg your pardon, I'm Alicia Simone Davis the Ultime Tutor," She says.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Alicia Simone Davis<strong>

**Age : 16**

**Appearance : L**ong black hair, pink eyes, and brown skin tone. **Black tuxedo, white with a black dress shirt with a white tie, and high heels boots. Other she has a really big chest, an hourglass figure, skinny and tone legs and arms, and her butt is really small.**

* * *

><p>"Hope that I will teach for you and the others," She shyly says. "Yeah, nice to meet you two!" I cheered. Wew, is this all already? Feel really fast already but, a gaze is sensed from a distance, the source being discovered as a boy who standing below a tree avoiding the ray of sun. He had his face covered by his self costume fedora. Whoever this is, I felt his gazes are calling me, realizes I return his stare he quickly turn his head away. I decide to walk to him.<p>

His aura had the same thing like Cinos but.., somehow least the insane feel and mostly are a hiding aura. Man, since when I can tell people aura?!

"Hey, I'm Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Artist! And you are?"

"..., Raymundo Vasco..,"

"What a neet name! Can you tell me your talent?"

"...," No answers given by him, I just nervously chuckled. "Err.., you don't want to say it?"

"The Ultimate Hitman," Thus in reflex I back off from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Raymundo Vasco (Male15 years)**

****Height : 5'3 inches - 160 cm****

**Appearance: Short brown hair with spiky bangs, deep brown eyes, **a tanned skin with an old scar wound horizontally crossed below the left eye. B******lack fedora with a gray plus symbol resembling a sniper scope target, all-black suit, black boots, white gloves, a purple tie, and a gray sleeveless polo underneath hiding body armor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ray going to say another thing but, then it was starting..<p>

"_TESTING *SQUICKS! SQUICKS! TESTING! ONE, TWO THREE!_" Suddenly an extreme loud buzzing sound storm our ears, making every each one of us putting our hands to both side of our heads to protect the ear drums. "_HEY! IS THIS ON?_" ask the voice, from the sound it was a teenage boy like voice. Probably at our or slightly older ages.

"Hey we freaking get it! SO SHUT UP!" Eligio snaps still having his hands on the ears.

"_Well, I suppose you stupid bastards are ready for out school trip days right now!_"

"Yeah, somewhat I kinda doubt about all of this..," Rya says slightly frown.

"How come you say that?" Arlie wonders.

"Well, think about it just a while ago both Kana and Nicolas nearly got killed in a jet boat, this maybe late but this is too weird,"

"Humph, what are you getting at old lady?" Constantine insults.

"I'm trying to sat that whoever make this happen is.., is not a pretty good sign," Ray bold Rya meanings.

Izumi try open her words out but interrupted by the announcer. "_Yep! That's true! I'm the one who mess up the stuff this and that!_"

"Then how about you show yourself?" I snap.

"_Very well then _I shall be out.." Slowly the voice became smaller as a boy jump out from the statue, surprising us but yet it was interesting. Then he landed with both of his foot, getting more of the admiration. The boy looked strange and quirky, I say to his monochrome color theme. Almost his appearance had to be half white and black (except for his skin tone that stays at white) and the only color scheme is just his red left eye. This is somewhat bad.

He seen not only having his own features but also had a monochrome like bear. "Wait.., isn't that..? No impossible..!" Constatine gasp pointing to a doll, referring the doll that the boy taken hold of. "Upupu.." He chuckled darkly, looking down to the ground. "Hey are you okay? You're not something like Chaplin like, right?" Nicolas ask bluntly. "This isn't the time for that!" Rein snaps at the volleyball player.

"Who are you?! Please speak up!" Rein ordered the odd boy.

"Well, I'm just a odinary boy who holding an ordinary doll," The boy raised his arms like an airplane like, except he's still holding the doll on his right hand. "Though I can say few things to you..," He spin himself and walking on circles on his stand. "Did you guys think that all of you taken to this Island just for wasting time?" He start. All just stare at him in confusion.

"I ask you name! And what you gave me is another question, speak up!" Rein snaps.

"How rude~~~, saying that from an orphaned child since his own parents died in decease," He sighed poorly.

"W-w-w-what?!" Rein gasp. "_The name of God how did he knew that?!_" He whispered.

"Stop with the insults! I cannot accept such things are say to a friend!" Hikari loudly declare.

"Says the girl who being soo femine because losing a bet!"

"What!?"

Wasting time no more, he pulled out a red glossy button. He pressed it on, and a flying monitor with rockets on it just came by to this park. More confusion are lit up, but one this for sure..

A nightmare will start.

The screen start to glitches and it appeared the monochrome bear with a similar trait with the boy.

"_How do you do, you bastards!?_"

**A despair trip will start right now..**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

**Two**

**Three!**

**(Stupid Opening Sequence's! Xd Just imagine them K?)**

_Hope and hopelessness become one_

_[The non-lyrics sequence about 4 seconds.]_

(A bullet are shoot out showing the cast face)

_(Danganronpa)_

(The monitor break showing a silhoute of the cast after that Monobear laughing face shown)

_Reality slips far away. __Fiction comes alive, we start to play._

(Showing the Jabberwork Island glicthing)

_Hope is no more, behind a closed door. __As we drift away from where we were before._

(Reese pose's like Makoto Naegi pose in the opening Game with many pad locks floating and mini cages around him)

_It's all meaningless, we've already begun_

(Clock work rise change slide, Izumi holding bunch of papers some a drop from her beside her theres a green board with numbers on it and Rya poses with her sword and standing on her side (like Kyouko stand))

_Yup, we are all one and the same. Never opposites, we play the same game._

(Kasai holding a stolen bags and money and wallets surround him and Eligio with an threatening look holding a weight on his left hand)

_Walk the thin line between hope and despair. Running from the truth but it's already there._

(Karma release a flock of birds from his top hat (posing like Sayaka in the second opening) and Ryuu posing with his sword upside down (you know like Sakura did?))

_Told do many lies, I dunno if they can find me. Only one life to live so choose wisely._

(Akio make a shuushing pose and Kana mixing some poison in a chemical bottles)

_Heads or Tails? __Do you even know what side you're on? __Does it really matter if it's on the same coin?_

(Isamu flicks a coin and Constantine write some essay on a cupboard)

_If you want to achieve you gotta believe. __It's time right now there's the door here's the key._

(Shiori do her mixs and Tamaki do his dance with a black radio (don't know should call this, you know the head spin? Get it?)))

_Just got to chase the pain away. __Let it fade away. __There's a ray of hope beyond despair. __Move on, look for the truth in this world._

_(Such dedication comes through only once)_

_Break through the confusion. __Find a solution._

_Beat the twisted evil things. __Just do it, go for it._

_Never~ (Never say never. __Never say never. __Never say never!)_

_Don't be hopeless, stay focused. __Got to grind every time so they open._

_Got to climb real high where the rope is,_

_It is written in the sky see the opus,_

_And you know this __Please don't lose hope,_

_Try to progress keep your eye on the scope, _

_For yourself or do it for your folks,_

_Dedication, comes through the oath_

_(Danganronpa)_

_From this day forth, stay on course. __No despair, got to have a heart. __Take no loss, every step costs._

_Everybody wants to see if you fall off. __Keep your eye on the prize. __Been through the worst even cried on the side._

_No lie never know what you'll find. __Got to believe, let's keep hope alive!_

_(L'espoir de l'un __fait le désespoir de l'autre. __Il y en a toujours un qui se sacrifie __Nos souhaits profonds sont tous les mêmes. __Ne perdez pas espoir, __gardez toujours espoir)_

_Don't throw yourself away_

_Wipe all tears away_

_Even if the future seems uncertain,_

_Survive, find true happiness in this world,_

_(Dedication, got to swear the oath)_

_So have a strong intention_

_And change direction,_

_'Cause the sky is the limit,_

_Just do it, go for it,_

_Never,(For yourself or do it for your folks)_

_Break through the confusion,_

_Find a solution,_

_Beat the twisted evil things,_

_Just do it, go for it,_

_Never_

_(Got to believe, let's keep hope alive!)_

(Everyone trying to stand on the picture frame but Koguma break their formatoin them by making them fall)

* * *

><p><strong>MONOBEAR :"Okay, done with the Opening Sequel you doopy writer?"<strong>

**SFF :"Heck yeah!" (Fist punch to the air)**

**MONOBEAR :"Soo.., what are we waiting for?! Start the death game now!" (Paws slash to the air)**

**SFF :"You bet- NOT!" (Glare at Monobear)**

**KOGUMA :"Just pretend this is not happening at all," (Bowing)**

* * *

><p>(Okay, the few parts that was left over with!)<p>

"What the heck..!?" Eligio is the very first the one who broke the silent, staring at the flying TV supported by few rockets that was attached to it. But I didn't understand about that weird doll looks and the weird boy. Who ever they are, all my hair is standing up. "Awww, what a cute and weird bear!" Chiharu cry in excitement. "Hey, how many times I should told you bastards that I'm not a doll?!" The bear went in rage showing his sharp razor claws. Wait, how many times? What does he meant by that?

"Yeah! Dad actually just some useless and stupid and not to mention so uncool bear!" The boy yelled loudly pointing at the huge screen, I felt myself sweatdropped. Even the others well, not all though. Wait.., did he just say dad!? Is he some mutated bear to a human since I am NOT believing it!

"Hey! I'm a bear I know that but that doesn't mean you can insult me like that!" The bear snap angrily. The boy just jump and squeak, and made an apologizing bow. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He chanted very panick. "Anyway, I'm Koguma! Nice to meet you all and I hope we could get use ourselves with the school trip killing game!" He cheered. "By the way I'm your headmaster," He declare pretty casual and flat.

Again, another silently stare's as the flying monitor just fly off leaving us with an awkward yet creeping silent. I saw Koguma just waving at the monitor with a child like smile. As if a father leaving his kid in a day care. "By the way, I'm Koguma just call me that only and I'm the Ultimate Headmaster aka. I'm your only one headmaster!" He declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Name : Koguma (Male16 years)**

**The Ultimate, Headmaster**

**Height : 5'7 inches - 170 cm**

**Appearance : Very curly and messy, chin lengthen hair with hair colour divide into white (right) and black (left), pale white skin, black right eye and left red eye. White tank top, white arm warmer on right and black on left, same goes with the pants and shoes.**

* * *

><p>"Wait what? Are you kidding me? I mean I fucking serious here!?" Constantine was the one who made the second wave of silent. "Oh, really I cannot believe someone who look soo useless is our headmaster not to mention being at our age!" Constantine snaps. "Oh, don't tell me you became one after you rape a girl didn't you!" What a crazy accusation! Is she cracks up a joke or sarcasm?!<p>

"Hey, hey just because my dad is bear that doesn't mean I'm some wild beast! I mean I'm still a cub!" Koguma snaps back right at Constantine. "Wait a CUB!?" I yelled in confusion. "Okay, this situation is something I don't understand it no more!" Arlie cried. "Agree!" Chiharu yelled in unison with Nicholas. "Even though saying trapping us in this Island probably not a joke..," Rya frowned thinking deep. "Do you aware about the explosion it was meant for the jet boat that was brought us here..," Kana questions she started with a smile that looks evil. "T-t-t-thats t-true..!" Izumi gasp.

"So this two animals are serious huh? Well let me at 'em!" Eligio then tried to charge at Koguma. "Wait! S-shouldnt we think about this!?" Kasai panic trying to calm down the trainer. "Tch!"

"Hehehe.., hihihihi, this keep better and better!" I heard Kana chuckled in a glee. Creepy.

"HA-HA! Being ordered by a kid is sooooo lame, I wonder your old rotten corpse mother will be proud at you after being so lame ordered around by a kid?!" Koguma sneered with his evil chuckled. His eyes are creeping me out, especially the blood red one. "Hey, I wasnt-" Kasai try to defend but been sliced out by Eligio. "**What did you say?**" Eligio eyes became pure anger, hatred and kill lust. "Eligio calm down-" Kiyoko says, despite she was blind but she can sense Eligio angers.

"Stop it, we don't what going on perfectly so I think its better stop it-"

"**FUCKING RETARD ARE YOU INSULTING MY MOTHER?!**" Eligio snaps ignoring Cody (replacing Kiyoko) small words (though I just heard a "Snip" from Cody), Koguma just reply his anger with a laugh. His sadistic with pure glee laugh.

"FUCK YOU!" Eligio finally charges to the boy despite the cries for him to stop. "Beaumont look out!"

**Slash! Crat!**

"Huh?" I went pale as I saw Eligio bloods spurt out from his body, Koguma just slash him with a knife. And that is no ordinary knife it was a military knife. "A.. aa..," Vilenna couldn't hold her screams no more, the same as the others and even Eligio who had a deep slash cut on his body. I just saw Ray, Kana, Constantine, and Cinos just stare in shocked expression.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

"ELIGIO!" Nicholas cried.

"OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!" Shiori screams.

"SOMEONE HAD A BANDAGES OR SOME CLOTHING OR THE LIKE!?" Kasai yelled.

Some of us just fainted from the sight of the blood, well like Shiori? "H-hey that was one a show r-r-r-ight?!" Akio says shaking in fear.

Koguma just stay calm at the screams, cry and panic, bah! Of course he is! "Oh, I had something like that I think it was at the Bloody Hotel Sick Bay Room," Koguma innocently smiles and point at the building. "Ergh! I got get it!" Constantine walk off quickly, followed by Kana, Arlie, Rein, Karma, Nicholas and Cinos. Leaving the most of the others here taking care the wounded trainer. "Hyahaha~, well you guys didn't expect me to defense myself didn't ya!?" He laughed.

"Well, well, for having a big body sure is kinda a bad thing.." Koguma start while playing with his knife. Almost everyone glare at him, "Hm, I think this what they meant for 'the bigger they are the harder they fall', upupupu~" He chuckled darkly, his eyes became mixed in glee and despair. "How.., how demon like of you..," Amara glare at the monochrome boy. Koguma or whoever the cockeyed boy name is, this guy is the worst of the worst. "Haha..," He then make a normal laugh instead his 'upupupu' before. "Well, its his fault for attacking me so I just defend myself," Koguma fend himself.

"So it was kinda normal to make a first attack right?" He makes a huge grin like his 'dad'.

"So are you telling me.., you just defend because the obtuse guy attacked you even though you insulting his mother?" Rein deduce scratching his chin. "B-b-but it was his fault!" Chiharu defend the wounded big guy. "If he wasnt insulting his mom Eligio wouldnt attack him at all!" She yelled. "Of by the way whats a obstusy?" She quickly as the CEO leader.

"Read more to expand your vocabulary, " Rein sighed.

"This isn't the time for that!" Akane snaps.

".., I will avenge Eligio rage..!" Hikari growled lowly as she pulled out her sword and oh my God! She was carrying a real sword for REAL?! "Oh, wow Eligio is getting more pampered by girl and kids~" Koguma mockingly intone, I glare at him. How dare he.., how dare HE! Ryuu quickly comfort the swordswoman. "Wait, Tachibana we should talk about this! We don't know what he had in his sleev-"

"I had no sleeves! Just paws!" Kogamu angrily yelled. Actually he did NOT HAVE A PAWS!

"I mean Paw-"

"I think you don't have to change it Ryuu.." I counter him sweatdropped.

"Argh..," Ryuu pinched his temples. "Well we don't even know whats his planning now! I mean NOBODY, see his knife just a while ago right!?" He just leave the sleeve and paws issues wasn't he?

"Damn right!" Eligio joined in. "Don't move!" Kasai yelled.

"Ergh!" His wounds still wasnt tended. "Don't move!" Kyasarin scolds in worried. "I wonder what happen if Eligio still fight with those wounds? I think it'll be probably like in the movies..," Akio says with a broken smile. "You idiot there's no time for jokes!" Ryuu snaps. "Eeek! Sorry, this the only way I lowering my stress! Thats all I can do!"

"I understand your worried but I cannot accept Eligio mortally wounded like that!" Hikari glare at Koguma who just snickering at the comment. "So what? I mean he just attack me so he deserves it!" Kogamu cackled making both me and Hikari more angrier. "Shall I?" Hikari glances at me. "Do it, I dont care anymore just fucking do it!" I snarl in anger I almost didn't realizes that I just swear.

"_私は理解して_ (_Watashi wa rikai shite_) [I understand]" In the spilt second Hikari ran towards Koguma. "Stop!" Amara cried.

**_{Battle Starts}_**

Koguma just smirks and dodges down avoiding the sword that Hikari just swing on him. Crouching taking a second chances to slash her with his knife, Hikaru skips back. She then braced still gripping her sword, Koguma just throwing his knife playfully. Spinning around, and around on the air. "What are they doing?" Tamaki wonders to me. I heard his question, and for sure I know one thing. "Timing," Ray says before I do. "Timing?" Isamu wonders. "Timing is important in battles.., like now," Alicia point at the two fighters.

Koguma eyes started to moves in many ways, to right, up, down, left and **us**. "Ah! Constatine you're back!?" Kogamu suddenly cry and look to his left, Hikari in reflexs see her right. No! "Hikaru it's a trick! Izumi and the others aren't back yet!" I scream loud as I can. Koguma then charges at her prepare to stab her.

**Clang!**

"How very funny, I should have known that lies are your tricks!" Hikari smirks as she block the knife. Koguma just clicked his mouth and jump back, this time he walk in circles slowly at their arena. Hikari doing the same thing, both competitors eyes are looking for ones weakness. "We should stop this," Ray muttered. "Why?! Hikari should try beat up Koguma!" Aria yelled. Aria?

"Hey we can't fight just because of that! Since fighting is a bad thing!" Chiharu barks back.

"But-"

"Chiharu is right, we can't waste time for fight, even though the group is on the search for the kit aid.." Ray sighed and stopped for the while. The he blinked as if a light bulb just lit.

"We can't fight, like Ryuu says," He quickly says. "Hey! I'm saying it too!" Chiharu protest". But obviously Ray ignore her as he rolled his eyes, "Koguma is a tricky person, but I'm sure this fight might help him to find more victims," His words are trying to say.., something. But I didn't get what it was..!

Hikari attack Koguma, again Koguma dodges down right. Upper cut knife, avoided by Hikari. Hikari make a spin as her sword pushed down to Koguma, both their blades clashed. But Hikaru somehow manage to back down Koguma.

"Ergh!" Koguma grunted as he gave up, by force he pushed Hikari's katana. Hikari took the chance to slash his arm making a scar. "Ouch!" Koguma hissed. Though the bleeding are almost faint to see with.

"Alright!" Isamu cheered.

"Go get her girl!" Aria says.

"Stop it!" Chihari still crying for their stops.

"_Hehehe.., keep on doing it Koguma-tan~_" Huh, who say just that? The voice show's it was a girl but, I nearly can't tell who it was. But I can sense it was slightly near me, but it was long gone before I could identifying to person.

"This is insane..! So please stop it!" Kasai support Chiharu cries.

"Not done!" Koguma ran towards to Hikari, trying to scar her face. Hikari almost got in the blade, she keep replying Koguma's attacks allot. Their blades keep ringing and I just felt I'm watching a movie but this is real! REAL I SAY! But now I realizes something, both of them is coming this way! "Stop! Stop!" I yelled with all my might. "Akh!" Hikari finally realized. Ryuu and Rya finally stops them with their own weapons.

Koguma back off clicked his mouth knowing well, his plan fail. A plan that wanted to drag us in the fight.

"See I told you fighting is no good!" Chiharu says, though I can tell she wasn't aware about his plan at all.

"Apology, I understand now..," Hikari apologizes.

"No one got hurt, so its fine..," Amara tried to ease the swordswoman.

**{Battle Ended}**

"You should have listen to people, think before you act," Rein sighed returning from his journey. "Anyone alright?" He asked giving the medicines to Kasai and Akane. "W-w-what h-h-h-happen he-re-re?!" Izumi shocked to see the park became a battle grounds. "Long story, but to short it! Both lolita sword girl and wacky headmaster just fight in this place!" Akio cheered, somewhat I want to grab a frying pan to hit him. "Oh, a fight are you insane now light bulb?" Constatine sarcams to the girl coldly.

"Okay, all the medical utensil are here so lets start the operation!" Kana cheered while putting herself a rubber glove. "H-hey, you're not trying to take of my gut or something like did'ja?" Eligio nervously ask the white haired girl. "Hehe~, maybe~? I could take few livers and limb," I just cringe and maybe Eligio did the same hearing her blunt truth answer like that or a dark joke maybe(?).

"**Then. ****Get. The. Fucking. Off. Me. You. Bitch!**" He growled darkly, unwanting to get more wound on his body (also insides) from the weird girl. "So how do you guys feel it? My wrath upon you?!" Koguma point at us. His skill and he was doing it alone, but..

Like Ray says, he was tricky he just nearly drag some of us to get in the fight. "This.., will be a long trip," I sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut!<strong>

**Role up the workers!**

**Reese Mackan the Ultimate Escape Artist; Main Protagonist**

**Super Fanatic Fangurlz the Ultimate Fanfic Writer; The Director**

**Others : Random**

**All (Except for some people) :"HEY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yippie! Finally done with the characthers! While doing this I suddenly got myself a Writer block! Oh noes!<strong>

**But no worries for me, me laddies! I'm still had full of ideas! Haha!**

**Kay, I hope everyone is looking forward for the OC future deaths! *Gasp!**

**Question are made..! Will they HOPEfuly survive or DESPAIRingly die?!**

**Upupupupu, next Chapter Spoilers=**

**"What happen to you? Been ran over by something?!" - Akio**

**"Con-tan, you're so cruel that you left me for dead after I fall!" - Koguma**

**"Weird, I wonder how did Koguma do all of this?" - Kana**

**"**Apology to be made Koguma-sama,**" - ? ? ?**

**"Ehehehe~, this will be push them right?" - Koguma**

**Arc Ends, Replay the Game :**

**Prologue : **Replaying the Forbidden Game for Years it Gone****

**Next Arc, in Replay the Game :**

**Chapter 1 : **When Love Disappears like Nothing****

* * *

><p><strong>[Koguma Theather] #Background Music, Miss Monomi Pratice Lesson<strong>

**As the reader you seen Koguma sitting on a throne with monitors surrounds him, like a boss he sat with a Monobear doll on his lap.**

**KOGUMA :"Greetings.."**

**KOGUMA :"I'm the Ultimate Headmaster of Hop-, whoops, I mean.., Despair Peak Academy,"**

**KOGUMA :"Course you all must be know me from earlier chapters," *Clearing throat**

**KOGUMA :"Well, I love seeing the useless reviews for the stupid writer so I read and one review and I mean ONE caught my interest!"**

**[And Junko's son . . . . no matter how awesome he is . . . . . . he can NEVER be better than Junko.]**

**KOGUMA :"Well, this was just a cut version from myself so..,"**

**KOGUMA :"Upupu~, well I can't denied that I'm still genuine for this kind of stuff,"**

**KOGUMA :"Though there's some other reviews that's keep talking about my family,"**

**KOGUMA :"How did I even here, did Dad and Mom did the thing or even with Auntie (Mom Nee-chan),"**

**KOGUMA :"Well, actually the truth is.."**

**KOGUMA :"..."**

**KOGUMA :"..."**

****KOGUMA :"..."****

**KOGUMA :"It's a secret!"**

****KOGUMA :"Gyahahahaha! You wouldn't expect me to do some spoilers right!?"****

******KOGUMA :"Ah, it's nearly at this kind of time..!"******

********KOGUMA :"Sorry but need to leave this out see ya!"********

********KOGUMA :"Oh, right!"********

********KOGUMA :"The shitty writer made some poll on her profile just a while ago,"********

********KOGUMA :"It's about who should Reese waste his life with?"********

********KOGUMA :"There also my name include in aswell!"********

********KOGUMA :"So vote for me! XD"********

********KOGUMA :"Rawr! Rawr! Bye!"********

* * *

><p><strong>Alive! Alive! <strong>**Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! ****Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! **Alive! Alive! : (30/30)****************************

**Akane Shirogane**

**Akio Miyamoto**

**Alicia Simone Davis**

**Amara Junek**

**Aria Villena**

**Arlie Smith**

**Ayano Nanako**

**Chiharu Kimizawa**

**Cinos Fantuis**

**Cody Swift**

**Constatine Lucapsi**

**Daisuke Hirano**

**Eligio Beumont**

**Hikari Tachibana**

**Isamu Minobe**

**Izumi Akamine**

**Kana Komeada**

**Karma Blood**

**Kasai Ichijou**

**Kiyoko Kondo**

**Kristine Sparks**

**Kyasarin Suzuki**

**Nicholas Tory**

**Raymundo Vasco**

**Reese Mackan**

**Rein Montgomary**

**Rya Solo**

**Ryuu Takashi**

**Shiori Tomoe**

**Tamaki Zao**

****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Betray! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! ****Those who Died! : (0/?)****

****Unknown****


	6. Chapter 1 Phase 0 : Lost in Days (BETA)

**All Time Summary : The returning nightmare, all 30 students couldn't do anything but standing on their own as their friend's life are taken by each other one by one. The mysterious human boy who self proclaiming as 'Koguma' as he played as the headmaster like his 'father' did on a gigantic pacific island.**

**Current Summary : When Love Disappears like Nothing Arc. 'This is crazily insane, some lunatic or a fanatic guy just say he wanted to play a murder game' "Virgin? What is that?" "What happen to you? Been ran over by something!" "Apology to be made Koguma-sama," 'You are just a failure..' Oh , what with's the sittuation? Read in to find out!**

**==(HEY I'M GIVING YOU A REPLY)==**

**43. MayoMace3 : Well, slightly true. Lol. Thankies~**

**44. ShadeLyht : Huh? I did mention about having a 30 OCs in this fic so how did you not know it? Oh, well~ Well, getting this OC choosing are slightly hard to get though. But to say the truth mostly are from OCs that was get in one-two in.**

**45. Nessie71 : Yeah, I wanted a serious Editor. But I'll understand to situation. Mostly the Author of Fanfictions is a Student and worker, so I get it the long update, allot.**

**46. TigerMasters : Thankies, glad I take Cody persona correct. Though I dont mind about reviews though, since they were something to support my spirits allot. -U-**

**47. Shyjoker : Don't worry Arlie he is fine and healthy because there was Nicholas, probably?**

* * *

><p><strong>Current Arc's<strong>

**[Chapter 1, When Love Disappears like Nothing]**

**Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. [Ab]normal Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days. **Phase 0, Lost in Days************************

This is crazily insane, some lunatic or a fanatic guy just say he wanted to play a murder game! Even so, that monochrome bear still exists!? Ugh! Sheesh, I hope Mom's okay. Oscar and Alec include in as well, even though they bullied me allot they're still my family! "Ugh.., so anyone found something to escape with or not?" Constantine sighed while just staring at us.

"None," I replied in a sloppy way. "I should have known," Constantine pinched her temples. "Hey don't say that! You almost did nothing!" Tamaki retorted in an angry tone.

"Excuse me just because I look like some lady that doesn't mean I did nothing!" Constantine barks back to the break dancer

"Quiet down! Dont fight!" Chiharu cry.

"Zip it virgin!"

"Virgin? What is that?" Erk, looks like not only she looks like a child but she thought are pure!

"Virgin is some-" Before Constantine destroy Chiharus purity I slap her mouth shut.

"No it's nothing! Nothing at all! Ha-ha..," I laugh nervously as I glance to Constantine who had her eyes to dark in anger. "Haha..," I kept laughing nervously. Chiharu then let go her question. Constantine slap my hand with a fork, A FORK!

"Yeowch!" I cry rubbing my hand in pain. "Nice, at least you save something," Cody pat my back with his empathy feels and looks. "Thanks..," I muttered still hissing for my hand.

"Anyway, about today happening.., maybe we got unlucky tomorrow we try again!" Nicholas cheered with his optimistic side of his.

"You idiot gay, what do you know about it? This island maybe large but some the place is forbidden," She makes a stop sign at Nicholas mouth. "Also, Koguma just warn me about the traps he set up," She then suddenly chuckled.

"Something funny to remember?" Kana wondered with a curious look.

"Of course, and I would never to forget HAHAHA!" She suddenly burst to laughter. "To short it, he just demonstrated to me by accident!"

"Accident?" Almost everyone confused and curios, except for Ray, Rein, Kiyoko and few others that just quiet. "Well, the trap is traditional, old and somehow he got dangled into his own traps.., pfft! The idiot just falls in a hole he dug and can't get out, hahaha!" She laugh and some of us just chuckled and laughing. _Serve him right!_

"I hear that loud and clear," Almost everyone (including me) surprise by the sudden appearance of the monochrome 'bear cub', what's worse he appeared right behind me! Though his appearance pretty poor likes, messy, dirty and holding a stick like an old man. Everyone laugh (well some just stayed quiet and ignore this I see, Ray and Kiyoko).

"Something wrong?" Kiyoko loudly ask.

"It's Koguma..! He..,pfft ha-ha!" Cody can't explain to her correctly.

"I still don't understand..," Kiyoko sighed.

"What happen to you? Been ran over by something?!" Akio mocks.

"If you need to know '_pretty boy_' I WAS, fall into my amazing traps I made by my own!" He snaps angrily stomping his feet but he gets himself a hiss and swearing on it.

"Who the heck told you to demonstrate me so casually?! Hahaha!" Constantine laughed, well she looks pretty like this if weren't for her dark side of her, maybe she could get along with everyone. "Funny, funny.." Koguma grumble, dusting himself.

"Con-tan you're so cruel that you left me for dead after I fell!" He pointed at Constantine who just snorts.

Funny, somewhat I forgotten what just happen few hours ago. Even though I still kinda still bit awkward with it..

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours Earlier..<em>

This is where I and the others seeing Koguma just spinning around on his own speech he says, "Soo~, since we are starting our very first Island School Trip I think we should start with-" His words cut off so easily by a stubborn head Constantine.

"All we have to do is to kill and not get caught at all," She explain the rules. Almost everyone blink in surprise but there was an exception for, Arlie, Alicia, Karma, Kana, Rein and Ray. Though I can see Kana smilling in glee.

"Hoooh~, you seems to know those rules!" Koguma chirped.

"Of course the incident that occurred 16 years ago.., it's the same as now except we were all on an Island," Rein shivers as Constantine glare daggers at Rein who just seems steal her spotlight.

"16 years ago..? I do not understand by that..," Hikari says in confusion.

"I wouldn't expect from ALL of you low life!" Constantine barks.

"Well, since we were al talking 'bout rules this and that.., I think I'm giving a helpful items for your days on this Island right now!" Koguma cheered as he picking out an electronic device. One by one he gave it to us, though some of us are reluctantly want to refuse it. I curiously open mine and this what I found;

* * *

><p><span><strong>[Picture Profile Face] Code BHH : 006<strong>

**| PERSONAL**

**| OTHER STUDENTS**

**| MAPS**

**| RULES**

* * *

><p>Though I was curios about my personal so I checked in, firstly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>[PERSONAL] {OPEN!} SFX :*PIKO!*<span>**

**REESE MACKAN, THE ULTIMATE ESCAPE ARTIST**

**AGE : 15| GENDER : MALE| HEIGHT : 155 cm [5'1 inches]| WEIGHT : 51 kg [122 pounds]**

**HISTORY : As the youngest and smallest son in the family, Reese can escape from day to night. His father left his family for unknown reason.**

**FAMILY : ALIVE; MOTHER, FATHER & 2 OLDER BROTHERS**

**LIKES : Cartoons, Scary stories, Being outside, Swimming, Climbing trees, Fluffy or shiny things, Singing (but has no talent for it)**

**HATES : Bugs, Having to sit still for long periods of time, Being talked down to, Being dirty, Rain, Sweet foods**

**[PERSONAL] {CLOSED!} **SFX :*POKI..*****

* * *

><p>I blinked in surprise, how did he know so much?! Still my old man still alives?! Like hell do I care.., still there were other options that I didn't check, better see it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>[OTHER STUDENTS] {OPEN!} <strong>SFX :*PIKO!*<strong>**

**AKANE SHIROGANE, THE ULTIMATE ARCHER**

**AKIO MIYAMOTO, THE ULTIMATE ?**

**...**

**...**

**KOGUMA, THE ULTIMATE HEADMASTER**

**...**

**...**

**...**

****TAMAKI ZAO, THE ULTIMATE BREAK DANCER****

******[OTHER STUDENTS] {CLOSED!} ********SFX :*POKI..***************

* * *

><p>Again I blinked in surprise, Koguma include himself as in the other students and I glance to Akio who was now gone from the group. When did he even?! I think he has gone because the other students' section files, though he says about his talent but why in the E-Book says unknown? Though I didn't care then theres the 'MAP' section.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>[MAPS] {OPEN!} <strong><strong>SFX :*PIKO!*<strong>****

**QUARTERS 1**

**QUARTERS 2**

**.**

**.**

**[QUARTERS 1] {OPEN!} ****SFX :*PIKO!*******

**AREA A : HARBOUR**

**HARBOUR**

**ROCKETPUNCH MARKET**

**WILD FARM**

**MAIN PARK**

**BEACH**

**BLOODY HOTEL HOUSE(S)**

**DROWNING COTTAGE HOUSE(S)**

****[QUARTERS 1] {CLOSED!} ********SFX :*POKI..*************

****.****

****.****

****.****

**[QUARTERS 2] {OPEN!} ****SFX :*PIKO!*******

**FIRST FLOOR (AT BLOODY HOTEL HOUSE)**

**TEA SHOP**

**CAFETERIA**

**KITCHEN**

**STUNDENT(S) ROOMS**

**CLASSROOM**

**ELECTRO ROOM**

****[QUARTERS 2] {CLOSED!} ****SFX :*POKI..*********

* * *

><p>I just stare at the names and place, first Bloody Hotel name is kinda.., freaky and weird. Drowning Cottage somewhat feels stupid allot. Though, I dont understand to most is.., next of the last is. Rules.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>[RULES] {OPEN!} <strong><strong><strong>SFX :*PIKO!*<strong>******

**1. Enjoy your days to stay on the Island for all your lives with your 'hope' and 'friends'!** (Reese :"As IF!")

**2. I you want to leave the Island that badly you must kill!**

**3. The killing way is beary various! Stab, poison, shocking, and many more but.., do not eat the body since it will be weird! ;)**

**4. If you did a kill then you are listed to be blackened! As matter the fact, continue at rule 5,**

**5. As a blackened student you must fool you friends to vote the other white or wrong person, you blackened will may escape but if you do a teamwork, continue at rule 6,**

**6. If the two do a teamwork of one murder only the TRUE blackened only can be escape while the 'gray one' will be punished with the other whites, but if a double murder occurred, continue at rule 7,**

**7. If a double murder happens the there will be a two blackened! But the only blackened to be punished is only one and only! But two blackened will be punished if all voters are tie!**

**8. The candidates of the blackened will not kill over than 3 people, no more than 3!**

**9. If a killing already occurred, there will an investigation and trial to vote out the blackened one. The headmaster will be the judge and made a small autopsy.**

**10. If a body found you need 4 people to trigger the alarm! The people who should found the body is the white one and the gray one, the blackened one will not trigger at all.**

**11. Other rules will be added and some will be changed,**

****[RULES] {CLOSED!} ******************SFX :*POKI..***********************

* * *

><p>I just feel sick after reading this rules!<p>

What the hell?!

"Blackened this, blackened that!

Who the heck did he think he is?!"

"You're too loud and I'm hurt to hear that," Koguma appear in front of my face just a few inches. "Gyah!" I cried falling at my back. Koguma just laughed at me, pity me.

"Man, you deserve that! How cruel of you?! If I say the culprit as a white one and the blackened is the innocence that would be weird!" He pout at me.

"Shut up..," I mutters standing myself with Rya's help to me.

Dusting myself I glare at him, annoyed by his existence. "So you're not adding the 'no attacking the headmaster rule'?" Rein curiously ask looking at his E-handbook. "Huh? Why would I? I still can protect myself though!" Koguma replied with his tounge pulled out.

"Um..," Chiharu raised her hand high as she can. "Do you need something with me?" Koguma wonders.

Chiharu made a nod. "Sure, what is it shorty?" Koguma leaning back to the statue.

"Why there's a code like umm.., BHH : 3" She wonders, yeah now she mention it. Mine is 6.

"Oh, that.., thats your room number," Everyone stares at him.

"Oh, I mean like..! I AM still your headmaster you know!? Did you just thinking that I let you all sleep on the outside sleeping on the super uncomfortable ground like that?!" He snaps. Well.., that's kinda true. Half true actually. "You could take the something similar as a hotel numbers! Though dad uses pixeled pictures maybe I could take on something different," He huffed his cheeks. Angry. "Now that he mention it, I think I remember Arlie and me checking in the place, some of the rooms are locked and need an identifying device..," Ryuu says and Arlie just nodded.

Izumi raised her hand as she stares at him with disbelief. "U-um.., about the m-mmur-dering game.., a-a-are you rr-really-" Then her words cut like a branches with a sword as Koguma cut her unfinished statement.

"Well, of cour-" Then there's Nicholas cut his beginning words.

"Hey, I'm taking Eligio to the sickbay he says right now!" Nicholas says uncared about Koguma. Some of us just snickering including myself.

"Just need some rest big boy, if you move to much who'll knows~ what would happen~" Kana explain with a fetish smile.

Pissed off by Kana persona he swinging his fist, "Shut up bitch or else I gonna, ow-owowowow!" Eligio snaps but getting hurt as well.

"Hey, didn't I tell you now~? Didn't I~?"

**Whack!**

"Yeowch!" Kana cried because a certain book just flying and hit her.

'_Stop that if you keep provoking him you'll just made it worse,'_ Karma writes with a neutral look.

"Fine, fine~ sorry about that Trainer," Kana made a pout look and apologizes. Man this girl getting creppier by the minute!

Then both Eligio and Nicholas are gone, followed by Kasai. Koguma then clearing his throat, "So as I was saying every each one of you have to kill each other to leave this place," He explained with a dark smile curled on his face.

"..., And also if you guys didn't believe me should I giving you a sample?" He wonders, I raised my brow with both feeling disgust and curiosity I ask him.

"Sample?" I raised my hand.

"Stop with the hand raise, it's not like we were literally in a school trip," He sarcasm, I just make a smug grin.

"But we **are** right?"

"Whatever,"

"Just get on with the sample!" Villena snaps, again I saw her. Somewhat she looked weird, like before she just cheering Hikari to slash off Koguma.

"Yick, have a patience women!" Koguma barks back. "Well, are you sure? Especially who can't stand blood~"

"B-blood?!" Shiori gasp.

"Hey are you trying to make us in fear, I will going to fight and this I'll make sure everyone is leave this area!" Hikari start to pull out her sword.

"Stop it pinky," Constantine glare at her.

"Just what kind of crazy sample would you going to give anyway?" Tamaki taunts. Koguma didn't answers, instead he walk to the back of the statue and somewhat we all hearing him grunting.

"Kay, this maybe awkward what the hell is he doing?" Isamu ask scratching the back of his head. "Masturbating?" Constantine guess randomly. I sweatdropped, I doubt that somewhat..

"H-hey Chiharu! WHere are you going?!" Akane scream as Chiharu ran off to the back of the statue. "Hey, dont go over there!" Rya trying to grab the small girl arm but fail. Chiharu ran until she saw whats the back of the statue, while we still can hear Koguma grunting.

"What are you doing?" She innocently ask.

"Oh, dear.., the innocent childhood tainted with such scene," Alicia felt sorry for her.

"What do you think I am!?" Koguma snap, the Akane ran to Chiharu for her safety of eye and emotionally quickly.

"I'm climbing!" He answer pretty loudly making us just fall to our back, others just slap their forehead, sweatdropping and Akane just slip to the ground. Both Chiharu and Koguma (glancing from the side of the statue) stare at us in confusion. "Whats wrong with them?" Koguma ask her. Chiharu just shurgged and shake her head.

"Hey, what is that sack?" Chiharu ask Koguma again.

Koguma glance at the said item and make a dark smirk, "Oh, you'll see, you'll see!" He cackled and then start grunting again as he climb the back of the statue. Then he appeared at the top of it, swinging a dull sack. "This *Pant *Pant, is the *Pant *Pant, sample I pro- *Pant *Pant, I promise you guys," He look down at us, with panting earning him many of sweatdrops. Wow, is it really that hard for him to climb up? Even after a self declare he was a bear cub.

He tuck the under part of the sack and start shaking it violently, "So as I was saying.., you guys need to be strong to see-"

The contain of the sack fallen to the ground making a *Splat! sounds. Everyone blood are drain from their faces, Koguma just say 'Whoops', Izumi start to shake violently, though the content it was a bright yellow box decorated with red ribbon. But, the insides are..,

**Rotting Corpse complete with the bugs with it..!**

I hold my urge to puke after seeing but not for Izumi and the others. "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Izumi scream and ran from the park, Shiori, Akane who take Chiharu then, Isamu, Ryuu, Daisuke, Tamaki and Kyasarin left the park. Great more people just left this place. I almost want to puke at the second I saw the horrible sight. "See, see~ this the sample of my killing work! Though it was old now, probably moldy~" Koguma chirped

"..., Freak..," I mutters under my breath deeply.

There was just only me, Kana, Rein, Constantine, Alicia, Ray, Cinos, Cody (who is holding Kiyoko), Kiyoko (since she can't see anything), Amara, Rya, Ayano, Kristine, Arlie, Karma and Hikari. "From 30 to 16 how very incredible," I mutters.

"What a disgusting sight..!" Kristine critics with disgust. "Hey, that **was** a living thing there Sparks, snip!" Cody snaps.

"So-sorry!" Kristine apologizes.

"Cody is there something wrong?" Kiyoko finally break her own silence.

"N-no.., its nothing.., snip..," Cody gritted his teeth.

"Awawawawaw!" Ayano neither ir laugh nor crying she was loud alright.

"Be quiet Miss Nanako! If you had something to say then say it clear!" Rein finally cant hold her loud voice no more.

"Eeep! SosorryI'mterriblysosorry!" She says quickly. Okay, that was hella confusing

"What did she say!?" Constantine yelled. "She says 'So sorry I'm terribly so sorry!' she says..," Kiyoko translate.

"Y-you UNDERSTAND her!?" Amara squeak for surprise.

"Hm.., to bad the blood kinda dry..," Cinos mutters I stare at him, with a suspicion on him.

"So I came to this school without a target designated… A first. Now I'm given the choice whether to kill or risk being killed myself. What to do…? What to do…?" Ray sighed. I glance to him, right.., he was the Ultimate Hitman.

"Upupu!" Koguma chuckled. "**Yep! Yep! You can do anything you want though! If you wanted to escape you can leave this place by be the blackened one or should I say KILL! Or stay on this Island to death!**" Koguma declare.

".., *Sigh I'm leaving this place you guys can do anything you wanted to.., I don't care about be killed and kill," Ray says as he left the group. "Same as thy old me~~" Arlie chirped as she walk away. Karma doesn't say anything but he walk leaving the area.

16 to **13**, bad luck.

"Though I doubt that.., besides I'm a CEO theres no way no one is looking for me..," Rein sighed.

"**Oh, is it true?**" Koguma smirked, Rein slightly uncomfort by Koguma grin just stares at him in confusion. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, how should I say it there big guy.., hmm~" Koguma taking the thoughts before he completely explain it all to Rein.

"You could say.., that I just sending to your workers that you will be taking vacation as they well, so no one is looking for or even know you are in big and a BIGGY trouble!" Koguma cheered. Rein looked shocked and insulted, speechless he left the park.

"Well, you guys are doing nothing? See ya later!" Koguma then ran off, disappear from our sight. One by one we all then take a leave from the park, though I saw Cinos and Kana are looking at the rotten corpse. We all decide to leave them be.

* * *

><p>===Third Person POV===<p>

.

.

.

"Yey! So what did you think Auntie Monaka?! Is it amazingly cruel, evil or even despairing?" Koguma ask to a woman across a huge monitor screen with a huge smile on his face.

"Judging from all cameras angle you set on, I think it was pretty stressful for them! Haha~" The green hair woman laughed with a dark smile on her face. "Though I wonder whose corpse did you use?" She honestly ask.

"Oh, that corpse is kinda a secret tehee~!" Koguma cackled.

"Hey, Auntie Monaka start to hate you if you didn't use 'Upupupu' trademark!" She change to a childish tone and point sharply at the boy. "Eeeh?! So sowwy! I'm still to new for this! DX" Koguma cried defending himself.

"Humph, in the next video Auntie Monaka want to hear you use 'Upupu' mostly for your laugh!" She ordered, Koguma nodded.

"Ah, Auntie Monaka will shall take her leave! Do your best there~!" Then the screen gone black as his door knocked by a certain someone. Koguma annoyed walk to the door, he looked from the peeping hole.

"Oh, its you..," Koguma says in a sarcasm and cold tone as he open the door for his guest. "I didn't expect **you** to be here ya know?" He closed to door slowly locking it.

"**Apology to be made Koguma-sama,**" The guest replied to the monochrome boy.

"Go on tell me, why are you here?" He took a rolling seat for himself uncared for his guest.

"**A report to be made I just wondering.., why did you not kill her?**" The guest stares him.

"Her? Which oh.., which.., oh! Are you telling me about the child from the traitors?" Koguma frowned.

"**Affirmative, indeed I meant for that child.., Kana Komaeda.., did you not afraid of her to be a 'party crusher'?**"

"Nope, since I beary bearfectly doubt that!"

"**How come?**"

"I erased her reason to be here and I'll make sure that the future foundation will never know about this place!"

Koguma then spin his chair to watch the monitor he make a cold eyes glancing to his guest, "Is that all you're going to say? Get out or some people start to suspicious at you and don't think I will care for you..," Koguma says rudely at the guest. It was silent Koguma just taken the though they were left but.

"**.., Haaaah? So cold and heartless! You are sooo annoying there little bear!**" The guest suddenly change her tone as their personality became 180 degree different.

Rolling his eyes to take that reply as something normal, "Uhuh, what else you were going to say?" He flatly states.

"**T-t-thats cruel..,**" They become gloomy.

"Please get out before I take my wrath on you!" Koguma finally snaps. Thus the guest quickly take their leave.

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : Kana Komaeda

"Hmm, I wonder how did Koguma do all of this?" I ponders staring at the stinky corpse. "Who knows," I jolted for a surprise to see, the Ultimate Artist is crouching right besides me.

"_When did he!?_" I thought loudly.

"Oh, you are.., Kana Komaeda nice to meet you," He smiles at me, he somehow had the same flowing aura as mine.

"Sheesh, if he wanted to show a corpse at least give a fresher one's..," He sarcasm. I hold my laugh, "Oh, apologizes thats was-"

"A sarcasm? Heheh, we had something in common," I mutter standing up and dusting myself. "Sorry?" He wondered.

"Oh, its nothing probably nothing~ at all~," I walked away from the scene.

* * *

><p>+++First Person POV+++<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

I think.., I should check somewhere else, I think better gone to see Eligio conditions also, there should be Nicholas and Kasai. I think I should check on them and tell them. I walk out from the beach, crossing to the forest with the stone tiles on the sand and dirt that used for the path. I looked to my side realizing there was a yellow thick police tape on it and a security camera on one of those trees.

"Strange..," I muttered walking closer and touch it. "_Hey, what are you doing?_" A speaker sounds from the camera, right just above me. "Is that.., you Cub?" I ask to the camera slight awkward. "_Yeah, its me shrimpy who else?_" He sarcasm he sounds like in a bad mood. "Something happen?" I smugly grin at the camera. "_Eurgh.., nothing to say with,_" He answers flatly.

"Stubborn lad arent ya?" I chuckled darkly. "_Yeah, yeah so on with the insults you're going to make me mad, blablabla,_"

I look over the tape and make a movement to break in, "_Wait a second what ARE you doing?_" Koguma sarcastically ask me. "Is your eyes broken already? Which is the red or the black one?" I joke.

_If my eyes are gone bad one of them, you should see me wearing an eyepatch,_" He replied still with the sarcasm tone. Man, he really is in a bad mood. Something bad happen on him?

I doubt that the most I mean, this guys just all smiley earlier, what happen?

"So, I can't pass through the line?" I still asking the same old question.

"_Do it and you are dead, literally,_" I did what he 'says', then I regret it. My foot just step on something, and whatever it was, it never been a good or the greatest sign I ever take. It was flying towards me, the sharp bamboo lance. A hand drag me by the collar of my cloth, ("Gack!") chocking me and ("Urgh!") they hit me to a tree that doesn't had the police line.

**Stab! Stab! Stab! Grab! Klatak! Klatak!**

Panting sightly still surprise both ***us** are nearly getting stab with the sharp bamboo lance. "_See I told you didn't I? I'm not taking responsibility,_" Koguma says. The person just almost getting stab by the lance and the lance it self are nearly an inches far from his face.

"What were you thinking Reese? I told you that Headmaster are tricky to play with!" He scolds me throw away the sharpen bamboo away.

I just sheepishly chuckled, "Sorry, about that Ray," It was **Raymundo Vasco** who just saves me from death, the say guy just shake his heads with a deep breath. ".., Whatever..," He mutters and turn his face away from me. "Sorry," I said.

"Anyway.., you should take the 'cub' words for the while, also be lucky I just nearby just coincidences to see you and those weapons flying," He says walking away. "H-hey wait!" I yelled at him, but he did NOT stop to listen to me at all. Drats, the Hitman sure is though to talk with. I decide to walk away from the place. Just after a while of walking to the Hotel, someone calling on me.

"Reese! Hey!" It was Nicholas who was calling. Since I had nothing else to do..,

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with him?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>-[FREE TIME EVENT]-<strong>

**Student : Nicholas Tory**

**Location : Bloody Hotel House Entrance**

NICHOLAS :"So, what'ce doing?" (Smiles)

REESE :"Nothing, just walking around.., how 'bout you?" (Curios)

NICHOLAS :"Same, I just got kicked out by Eli since he didn't like me, shame," (Dissapointment)

REESE :"_Eli..?_" (Wonders)

REESE : (Realizes) "Oh you mean Eligio!" (Claps)

NICHOLAS :"Yeah, who did you think was it? Kana?" (Chuckled)

REESE :"Yeah, probably~" (Whistling)

REESE :"Anyway what did you do? Kiss him?" (Joking)

NICHOLAS :"I didn't even though I wanted to, but I kinda wasn't that kind of type," (Giggles)

REESE :"_Mental note! He IS A GAY!_" (Sad)

NICHOLAS :"Haha, sorry for being a gay," (Smiles)

REESE :"No, its okay.., as long you're not hitting on me," (Joke)

NICHOLAS :"Yeah, probably though if I hit on you I probably going to misstook as a pedophile!" (Chuckles)

REESE :"That harsh!" (Laughs)

NICHOLAS :"Sorry!" (Laughs)

REESE :"Hahaha!"

NICHOLAS :"Hahaha!"

REESE :"_Okay we are both laughing like idiots!_" (Gloom)

NICHOLAS :"Say, Reese..," (Normal)

REESE :"Hm, yeah?" (Normal)

NICHOLAS :"Say Reese, can I ask you something?" (Considering)

REESE :"Sure why not?" (Smiles)

NICHOLAS :"Soo, if you had a dad who wanted yo to be a doctor but yourself wanted.."

NICHOLAS :"To be something else,"

NICHOLAS :"What will you do?"

REESE :"Hu-huh? U-um..,"

-Do what my dad says

**[-Do what I really wanted to!]**

REESE :"Isn't obvious? Do what I wanted to do!" (Serious)

REESE :"Though I might be understand you care about your parents feeling but, you need can't just force yourself,"

REESE :"So, dont have to force yourself!"

NICHOLAS :"..," (Stoic)

NICHOLAS :"Haha.., hahaha!" (Chuckles)

REESE :"Huh, is there something funny?" (Surprise)

NICHOLAS :"No, you remind me 2 years ago I kept hold of that kind thought," (Smiles)

NICHOLAS :"But after what happen earlier I was slightly still shock and all my head is empty," (Sighed)

NICHOLAS :"But thanks to you I got clear up!" (Laughs)

REESE :".., I see, thanks, so the statement example.., was it.." (Worried)

NICHOLAS :"True?" (Guess)

REESE :"..," (Nodded)

NICHOLAS :"Yep, my dad wanted me to be a doctor like himself," (Chuckled)

NICHOLAS :"But I never give it up!" (Determine)

NICHOLAS :"Thanks, you remind me!" (Thanking)

REESE :"Yeah, no prob!" (Happy)

NICHOLAS :"So, next time wanna play ball while had the chance? With friends not just us, K?" (Offering)

REESE :"Course would love too!" (Happy)

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Nicholas Tory friendship level = 1 - 2 SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Nicholas is a Gay**

**-Nicholas dad is a famous doctor wanting him to be one, but Nicholas stand his own dream**

**-He say going to make a volleyball team when had the chance with**

* * *

><p><strong>[AREA : Q2 | PLACE : BHH (BLOODY HOTEL HOUSE) | E.L (EXACT LOCATION) : SICKBAY ROOM| TIME : DAY | DAY : 1]<strong>

Another eyes to eyes meet again, his earth eyes staring to my milk chocolate eyes, I closed the door on my back and walk to him and take a seat staring at him.., then I- and why did the hell I'm narrating about?! Is this some Yaoi story or something!? "Fucking hell are you here for?" He growled like a lion king. I just chuckled nervously,

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with him?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>++[FREE TIME EVENT]++<strong>

**Student : Eligio Beaumont**

**Location : (BHH) Sick Bay Room**

REESE :"Just for a talk with you big boy!" (Cheerful)

ELIGIO :"...," (Stoic)

REESE :"Hahaha.." (Awkard)

REESE :"So Eligio how's the wounds?" (Smiles)

ELIGIO :"Are you thinking me as a masochist?!" (Snaps)

ELIGIO :"IT FREAKING HURTS AS SHIT!"

ELIGIO :"Yeah, right.." (Calm)

ELIGIO :"To be exact it was slightly hurts though, but I'm fine, I'm good, thats it," (Lying)

REESE :"..." (Stoic)

REESE :"..Really?" (Obvious)

ELIGIO :"Are you planning to be my punching bad after I got healed?" (Growled)

REESE :"N-no thanks, you'll be dead in the next hours after someone find me DEAD body! Haha!" (Nervous)

ELIGIO :"..." (Poker face)

REESE :"Err.., no laughs?" (Nervous)

ELIGIO :"I did," (Flat)

REESE :"Oh, really? When?" (Curios)

ELIGIO :(Pulling closer Reese ear)

REESE :"E-eh~!?" (Surprise)

ELIGIO :"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!" (Yells)

REESE :"..,Meaning.., is a.., no?" (Dizzy)

ELIGIO :"...," (Avoid)

REESE :"Fine..," (Sigh)

REESE :"About your mom.., what happen to her?" (Curios)

ELIGIO :"..," (Stoic)

REESE :"Err.., sorry I shouldn't ask that just beacuse of curiosity so," (Panics)

ELIGIO :"Dead," (Monochrome)

REESE :"Huh?" (Confused)

ELIGIO :"Didn'y ya hear me? Dead like that screw loose headmaster, when I was a kid-, probably younger than Culebra did," (Annoyed)

REESE :"Oh.., sorry..," (Apologizes)

ELIGIO :"..."

REESE :"..."

ELIGIO :"..."

REESE :"..."

ELIGIO :"..., Is it wrong for me?" (Wonders)

REESE :"Huh?" (Confused)

ELIGIO :"Is it wrong for some guy like me to defend their late mother?" (Wonders)

REESE :"Well...,"

-I dont know what to say

**[-Its normal for all kids to stand up for their parents]**

-Nah, probably not

REESE :"Its normal," (Serious)

ELIGIO :"Huh?" (Surprise)

REESE :"Its pretty normal for all kids to stand up for their parents, especially mothers right?"

REESE :"Come on, they even more important than your own dad's since from her we are exist!"

REESE :"So I can't fully blame you for what happen earlier,"

REESE :"It was Koguma fault anyway,"

ELIGIO :"..., haha," (Chuckles)

ELIGIO :"Thanks..," (Smiles)

REESE :"Anytime, big boy!" (Thumbs up)

ELIGIO :"Dont call me that!" (Growl)

REESE :"Hehe," (Chuckles)

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Eligio Beaumont friendship level = 1 - 2 SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Eligio is a nice guy**

**-He looks pretty care about his late mother**

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : ? ? ?

_**Everything is so boring as hell, no murders**. Well did you expect a quick one? **Yeah, yeah I get it.** Should listen to music? **Probably~~?** Everything is so noisy! Quiet down! **Screw loose guy say that.**You ALL noisy!_

_Koguma.., __you are just a failure..!_

_Huh..!?_

*BANG!

* * *

><p>***First Person POV***<p>

Name : K**o**g**u**m**a**

* * *

><p>Open my eyes from my sleep taking a huge gasp of air, awaken from the deep nightmare. With no meaning but, I just shot to death by a woman in the dream. She looked familiar with that hair of hers.., huh? What the hair colour's name again!? Crud, I totally forgot what I learn in Auntie Monaka's mansion! Screw this! Why everything is so easy to forget for me!? I just grabbed to Black-White colored I-phone and pressed few buttons and listen in the earphones.<p>

**(Lost Time Memory)**

_Years run by and I'm living with your shadow. __Feeling more everyday that goes by. __I sit alone as I draw away thoughts in my mind._

I open the door, walking to the dorms. Nobody is here yet, don't say? This floor is a forbidden area since it was at the 5th floor, besides this place is,

_Fight the sun down a hilly road before us. __The hazy shape of a boy and a girl. __The rays give way stabbing holes of the heat in my eyes._

Walking, walking and walking. The stairs to down floors are in front of me, it feels nostalgic. Anyway.., whats a nostalgic? I'm just saying it for fun.

_"Why don't you butt out?" __"Disappear and never come back!" __Brushing off the hand that helped me._

That was cruel, even if done that maybe you should kick her.

_"I won't leave you" __You were firmly yelling __Grabbing to the hand that I held back_

True, I would do the same thing as the guy did.

_"You're annoying" __Moving away to walk ahead and __Never looking back as I leave you __Was it the real you that I knew?_

Is it true or a lie..?

**Tap, tap, tap**

_Lesson learned, I don't need to turn the page of __My life goes on, so I'll rot away here_

Like yeah..!

_A time machine turning back to the day would be nice_

Agree! For Mom sakes, I would rather stop her to kill herself like that!

_Years fly by but I'm living, 'fraid of dying __And drawing out hopes of "maybe someday" __Though I know that I am never to see you again_

What a coward.., though I can't die yet because I need to make the same despair again.

_Don't wonder why, wanna die, wanna die! __Grabbing my own hand, cursing it to hell as I sat there_

Go ahead and die nobody loves ya!

_Not a thing I can do might as well_

_Live it up while I'm still alive and I'm breathing_

_In this midsummer dream maybe see_

_The younger me that I was playing before you flew free_

_Back in the days where I had hid in the haze_

_But slowly running ablaze and burning red in my brain_

Open the door with a *BANG! to keep up with the song I listen on.

_18 years, a boy no longer __To wait for her to fall from somewhere __Remembering the figures blurring in the __Summer in a heart beat_

I whistle with the same tune taking one to two books, I grab-

_Fight the sun in desert school grounds __A smile from ear to ear, it resounds __"Why don't we play a game?" __Another round as you go 'round_

I went in with the musics, as I spinning around and drop myself to the ground well, to be exact. Hitting myself to the stack of pillows I prepare just for reading.

_"You okay?" with a worried kind of wail_

Suddenly I remember the despaired faces I saw earlier.

_Things like you wouldn't ever get me __"You act so sad, but it's all just an act in the end" __Today's a haze, better become apathetic_

I chuckled lightly.

_Keep up the pace I had yesterday 'cuz __I don't want your heat to ever leave **like** in my sleep __If I can't dream, you and me… that I'll see…and we will be so… __Rather hold the past than to let go __Never wake or I'll break from the shaking_

I nearly forgot, what happen earlier wouldn't drive them to despair like I need. Must give them more pressure!

_Outside world that tried to reject me __"But you can't see the day break again without tomorrow" __As if I would care in slightest __Running by **all** these arid days __that I'd **kill** just so they'd go away _Yes, I'd rather be all alone!__

It was hope faults right? Despair did nothing wrong right?

_18 years and kind no longer_

_He cried to god but can't get stronger_

_Reaching out both his hands to hold to_

_Such a pretty smile he can't take_

_Fighting suns in such a small town_

_"Oh god why can't you free me somehow?!"_

_Suddenly every sigh I tried to breathe was stopping now_

_No can't go back_

_(That summer day)_

When was she died again?

_It hurts so bad_

_(Don't ever touch)_

_Or it might break_

It was already broken right? The me of the 'past'?

_A voice is calling out "Can you hear me?" disappearing_

_Somehow now clear, aah so that's the reason_

_Midsummer night dreams and I reach out a hand through the haze_

"_Midsummer night dreams and I reach out a hand through the haze..,_" I sing along, taking a glance on the book I need to read on. Wait, why I take a book titled; **Your names are your reasons**. What kind of book did I take?!

_Cry to god, a boy, no stronger_

_And in those days he stood, no falter_

_A summer smile I won't remember_

_No, it stays the same forever_

_"Guess I died. And I'm so sorry"_

Like hell.

_Goodbye's too sad and way too lonely_

_Oh god, no, don't you say that you're leaving_

_Oh no don't leave me!_

Help me out to call her in the past I waste.

_I finally know those hazy figures_

_Were just looking for this "me"_

Sheesh, how in the world I take a wrong book?! Yicks, but oh well some research on name wouldn't hurt a bit right?

..

..

..

Oh, my bear! I was wrong! Halfly wrong!

This was funny as I wanted to be despair with!

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" I can't. Hold. My. Laughs! Mostly at the "beef-cake" name's. His names meant 'to choose' or something like that! The shirmpy kid tittle with 'Escapist' (Hint : Who is the second shortest male?) or something like means for 'enthusiasm' in Welsh. I flipped other pages and more laughs are made by me. Eh, did I had something to do earlier?

Crud, I forgot about that. Eh, whatever I can't change the past no matter how much I wanted to right?

Planning returning both books (with one I didn't read at all,) a paper just flying from one of the pages. I grab it and take a peek on it,

Huh..?

Isn't this..?

"Ehehe.., hehehe.., upupu,"

After seeing this a sinister plan are just made perfectly~~, "**Ehehehe~, this will be push them right?**" I chuckled darkly, then it took me time to realizes. "Gaack! I need to use 'Upupu' instead of a normal laugh! Must Upupu, must upupu!" I grumble at my failure.

* * *

><p>==(First Person POV)==<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

Who should I visit to?

Choice :

Kasai Ichijou

Constatine Lucapsi

Karma Blood

Ryuu Takashi

Chiharu Kimizawa

Raymundo Vasco

Kiyoko Kondo

(Koguma)

* * *

><p><strong>Gaahh! I wanted to write more but I was confused to choose who should Reese free time to do! DX<strong>

**Though, I kinda want to admit that I need to stop myself since this chapter almost contains 7,000+ words more. Oh, I mean come on! I can't just making all chapter words more to more! I even surprised at myself that every chapter words contains are like this!**

**Chapter 1 : 1,666 words**

**Chapter 2 : 2,418 words**

**Chapter 3 : 4,810 words**

**Chapter 4 : 5,788 words**

**Chapter 5 : 7,934 words**

**Chapter 6 : 7,107 words**

**You guys can't expect to get more higher can I!? -A-"  
><strong>

**Cough! Cough!**

**Excuse me, me laddies forgive my sudden outburst.**

**Though I got this chapter murder on right, the victim and culprit. So remember this well, I do the kill because of the story plot not because of personal hate. But I'm doing what does that least mainstream at all, (-w-v) Currently I have my eyes on PandaLordThomas work. He had a great potential on his writings despite his young age. He just became my inspirations. ;)**

**I give him a thousand applauds! Also my second spin-off projects, you may want to check on it since I'm still accepting a bunch! -w-v**

**To say the truth it wasn't that much as this SYOC goes on.., anyway I hope you guys are supporting it!**

**Best regards me laddies!**


	7. Chapter 1 Phase 1 : Secret Hide and Seek

**+++(HEY, I'M GIVING YOU A REPLY!)+++**

**48. Shyjoker : Me lass, do more with the conversation since it was soo~~ unique~!**

**49. ShadeLyht : Hmm~~, read this chaptaaah~ and you'll find out! ;)**

**50. MayoMace : Sure, Chi-chan is so adorable~~~**

**51. NellisTable : Yeah, you should be proud of him since he got 4 votes!**

**52. Nessie71 : Whoops, sorry. I thought she was THAT creepy me las, so I thought she inherited her father thoughts. Allot.**

**53. cinostheheadgehog : Why did you change you name again? No? Welly well, sorry~~! Because Cinos wasn't get into the top 10! Very sorry! But I will made it up to you! Somehow..**

**54. DisasterPhoenix : Lad, you didn't check into my profile since I'm done with 10 people for Reese to talk with and I'm still surprise that Koguma can be so popular with Kasai. But I end up worried that the winner poll ends up being Kasai again, so I decide to hear from reviews! And here she is, MayoMace3!**

**55. 56. 57. 58. The Gone Angel : (Chapter 3) Haha.., I thought you were just lazy and all**

**(Chapter 4) Hmm, I didn't notice that but I thought if I just put the lyrics ONLY it was against the rules**

**(Chapter 5) Well, I did just hope Akio got into the top 10 personally and I mean it, though maybe next time I should limited the voting time (maybe?) should wait for 2 weeks for the voting waits, the last time I done it was waiting for the voting to stop from readers and authors revealed just 9 people just done it**

**(Chapter 6) Heheh, Koguma kinda dislike to hide some fakes to the truth, Thanks for the reviews! I got fired up just need more words and update!**

**I officially that under 8,500 words are the limit I wrote! Counted with the Author comments and notes! Also this chapter FTE ends with a questionable mark XD!**

* * *

><p>==(First Person POV)==<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

Who should I visit to?

Choice :

Kasai Ichijou

Constatine Lucapsi

Karma Blood

Ryuu Takashi

**[Chiharu Kimizawa]**

Raymundo Vasco

Kiyoko Kondo

(Koguma)

* * *

><p>Maybe I should go with Chiharu.., since what happen earlier maybe I should do some checking on her. I then walk from Bloody Hotel House area, I don't know where she could be since, haha. Because Akane became her (recent) second mother, she take her away whereever they are. I'm sure when come's to something, I think Chiharu is Akane top priory. My bets are on :<p>

-Rocketpunch Market (Mental Note : Really why did the guy named it Rocketpunch?)

**[-Wild Farm]**

-Beach

Okay, Wild Farm is on my head now! But then again, why did Koguma named it Wild Farm? Whatever! Better get goin'! But as I rushes to the said place-

"Ouf!" I just bump to a number one person that I WANTED to AVOID so MUCH! Great, just my luck!

"Oh, hello there Reese I just looking for you," Kana smiled innocently at me, I just shivers at her face. "Okay, what do you want old laddy?" I ask her, slightly scowled at her somewhat Komeada is something I head for the second time and I don't really like it at all. "Well, little boy I just wanted to ask that you might have something or and idea to escape from here," She answers lightly.

"Ergh.., I know about being the Ultimate Escape Artist but an Island is out of reach,"

"Heh, maybe because you were short?" She lighten, her creepy aura wasn't near her at all. So like her I start to warm up to her, "Yeah," I answers.

"So anyway, about the rules on the police line, did you think that Koguma is a lousy watcher?" She suddenly ask me. "Huh? How come? Because he was all like some Chaplin Era?" I joked referring his color scheme black and white, well the red part you can take that from someone blood. Heheh.

"Heheh, funny but not so much," I just shrugged at her blunt words. "What I mean is for earlier today, when Ray just saves you from those weapons," I just jump at her words about what happen earlier today. "When did..-, no how did you..!"

"Long story to short, I was coincidence at the scene," She raised her shoulders smiling.

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier..)<em>

##(First Person POV)##

Name : Kana Komaeda

Cinos seems a 'good' person, though I can't take a quick trusting issues that quickly. Though I was still curios with Ray, he was interesting.., since you know about being all Hitman thing and that. Kinda cool I want to admit and meh! I'm not into with guys so much, not really. Though curiosity it the exact answer I should say. I 'curiously' how did Koguma did all of this, he might had a friend(s) with him, I 'curiously' with Nicholas who seems pretty optimistic about this situation, I 'curiously' wonders about Akio talents (but actually Ray for the most being a Hitman and all) and lastly I 'curiously' wonders why did Koguma include himself in the student rooster.

I grab my device and check on it

* * *

><p><strong>[OTHER STUDENTS] {OPEN!} <strong>SFX :*PIKO!*<strong>**

**AKANE SHIROGANE, THE ULTIMATE ARCHER**

**AKIO MIYAMOTO, THE ULTIMATE ?**

**...**

**...**

**[KOGUMA, THE ULTIMATE HEADMASTER] SFX :*PIKO!***

* * *

><p><strong>KOGUMA, THE ULTIMATE HEADMASTER<strong>

**AGE : 16| GENDER : MALE| HEIGHT : 170 cm [5'7 inches]| WEIGHT : Is a secret upupu~**

**HISTORY : Nobody, nobody even you! Will not know my past~~ [AN : Have you heard a song sing like 'Nobody, nobody but chu!' Since I pun that! XD]**

**FAMILY : Screw off!**

**LIKES : Despair, Anime Songs, Blood**

**HATES : Hope, Traitors, 'Some person'**

****[KOGUMA, THE ULTIMATE HEADMASTER] SFX :*POKI..*****

****...****

****...****

******[OTHER STUDENTS] {CLOSED!} ********SFX :*POKI..***************

* * *

><p>I closed and pocketed the device, I ponders at his profile. When comes to other, he revealed but not so much just briefly. But himself it was completely hidden, allot. Okay, if he can't show his past why did he put himself in the list? I mean as a headmaster he can make another option right? Also why anime songs? Before I could take another thought, then this happen.<p>

**Stab! Stab! Stab! Grab! Klatak! Klatak!**

I just blinked widely mixed with two kinds of reaction, is it to shock or to glee. Since I just saw that two boys almost got themselves turn into swiss cheese, double R or **Reese Mackan** & **Raymundo Vasco**. I don't know what the two are talking since I was far off from them (but mostly I can't predict Ray because of his hat). Judging the cheecky smiles that the smaller boy made I'm quiet sure Ray probably scolding Reese for his.., 'deed' and Ray himself just walk.., towards.., **here**.

Without thinking I jump to my left to hide in the bushes, and as he walk pass me. "What are you doing Miss. Komeada?" He casually ask me as he swept the bushes side to side, while I who just crouching at him just give an awkward smile. "Nothing~?" I whistle.

Ray just sigh and grab my hand that I asking for help to stand, "I don't know how long you've been here, but I can tell it was recent and I also can tell you just saw the earlier scene," He stare at me. "How much did you see?" He demand.

"Heheh," I chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell but..," I grinned darkly. "Get down on your knees and beg me, and maybe I'll tell..."

"No," And after he flatly refuse what I said, he takes a leave. "Hey! Hey~, don't be like that~~," I chirped lightly.

"Then be serious,"

"Kay, kay, just pulling your leg around hehe~,"

"..., Again I ask you, how much did you see?"

"Well, almost all of them, especially when you nearly got stab," I explain casually. Ray seems to take a deep thought, "Is that so..," He then left me. I just shrugged at the Hitman leaving me behind. I then walk to the scene, the bamboo were sharp then after that I looked to the camera. "Hey! Koguma are you there?" I called. "_WHAT?!_" I just jump for surprise at the loud tone he just made. Angry.

"_Oh, and old lady? I must be still dreaming..,_" He says and I just chuckled.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," I ordered the boy.

"_Huh? Oh, another one who wanted to be dead,_" Referring about Reese earlier 'suicide' I just chuckled.

"No, way I wasn't planning about do something like that," I explain.

"_Yeah, really? Like the wimpy kid do?_"

"Oh, are you talking about the 'Diary of the Wimpy Kid'? I think I have those-"

"_Enough! Just let me sleep!_"

"Huh? Avoiding your job?"

"_..,_"

He didn't want to answer that question did he?

"_Z...,zzzzz.. _" I heard the snore.

Okay, he was sleeping to avoid my earlier question or pretending to be asleep. I then to take the risk to prove its wrong or right by stepping over the line, and you what happen next.

**Swip..!**

"LOOK OUT!"

**Slash! Slash! Slash!**

"What was THAT?!" He yelled while he still holding his sword tightly and I just staring at the bamboo lance that was cut to half by him, "Hmm.., I wonder this is my luck?" I mutters. I just shrugged and smiles. "Oh, well,"

"Oh, well of what Komeade?" **Ryuu Takashi** aka Dragon glared at me. I just made a crooked smile, chuckling. The Fencer just sighed and leave without a word, he looks concern when he protected me. "Thanks," I say.

".., You are welcome,"

I advert my look on the camera, "Hey! Did you see what I did?!"

No answers. He was literally asleep.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"So why are you telling me this?" Reese wonders staring at me with a suspicion look on his face. "Ah, nothing, nothing~" I chirped. "I was about giving you a help to escape from this Island," I explain my intention.

"And that is..?"

"Koguma is a lousy watcher, he can't watch us correctly and we might think a plan while he was out!"

".., That's true.., but I think you're forgetting something," He says.

I curled my lips in confusion, "What is that?"

"Remember what Ray said earlier?"

* * *

><p><em>"Koguma is a tricky person, but I'm sure this fight might help him to find more victims," His words are trying to say.., something. But I didn't get what it was..!<em>

* * *

><p>"You may be right on his watch, but I don't think Koguma would be that stupid," He explain in a serious tone. "Since, there might a chance that those camera can take a memory video," I just grown annoyingly by his explanations. But he was right! The teenager actually the most vile here, and I can't take a risk that he maybe take a video into a memory.<p>

"Well, I think that's for now.., a while now," Reese wanted to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Chiharu, she ran from the earlier scene after.., **that** showed to us,"

"I think when she was taken by Akane," I correct him.

"Right.., I'm planning to check on the 'Wild Farm' the moron name on, so I probably will be there, a while, ciao!" He storm off. I just smiled at him, he really like a person who would be the first to die on. Heh, anyway I felt pretty weird allot lately. My head slightly hurting and my memory seems.., to be 'buzzing' allot.

Was it my imagination?

Oh, well.

* * *

><p>00 (First Person POV) 00<p>

Name : ? ? ?

I just leaning over a coconut tree, watching him to do something with an items that was borrowed for a while. "So are you planning to say something to me?" The Ultimate Painter ask as he sketching the left over of the boat with the Magicians sketchbook, the owner just watching with his rabbit eyes. "Raymundo Vasco, are you here to do something?" Cinos ask slightly demanding, forcing me to answer him. "None,"

* * *

><p>00 (First Person POV) 00<p>

Name : **Ra**y**mu**n**do** **Va**s**co**

* * *

><p>"I see, just watching?" Cinos humming while using a charcoal to draw, I saw Karma grab a stick and writes something on the sand. '<em>When are you planning to return my sketchbook?<em>' He ask with a flat look on his face, I can't tell that he was actually angry, annoyed or something that he tried to express with. Though I had no rights to say that, I was pretty cautious about this situation.

I was planning casually do my usual routine like in the days.., but tables turn everything was a mess. I may be can kill the Mastermind, but what to do. What to do.., his eyes.., his eyes just grazing me, sending me the chills. He knew I can or maybe kill him anytime, but...

I don't understand why am I so afraid of his.., **eyes**? Both his eyes represents his insanity, despair, mirth, greed and.., doubt?

"Finish," Cinos express his cheerful side by holding highly of the sketchbook, ".., hmm, this will do!" I saw Karma poking the Painter asking for his item to be return. "Oh, right sorry about that!" Cinos ripped the drawn part and return the thick wide book to the owner. "Anyway, see you two later, I'll probably in my room for a while," He ran, leaving both of us stand and sitting.

"...,"

"..,"

None of us didn't say a word, well an exception for Karma or that IS his real name. I just glance at the magician who just sitting and staring blankly at the sea, "...,"

Silence still playing with us. None of us didn't start make a topic, I stand up to leaving then suddenly Karma grab my ankle making my balances loose and fall and lastly, I just groan for the pain on my chin. ".., What was that for?" I ask slightly annoyed. Karma then showed me his writings;

'_Hey, about this situation should I give you a warning?_'

I just stare at it for at least 2 minutes, I supposed. I raised my face to see his face but intervene by his book says;

'_I just make sure that you might notice.., that one of us is an accomplice to Koguma,_'

"Whats make you say-, write that?" I ask the lad.

"_..., because everyone over this Island are an easy target for him..,_"

I blinked and shake my head to look at my right and left, was just that a voice? Whose voice was it?

**Bonk..**

I looked whats shadowing me from the sun as it says;

'_Because I got a strange hearing that one of us just cheering for Koguma,_'

So it wasn't just me?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hehehe.., keep on doing it Koguma-tan~<em>"_

_"This is insane..! So please stop it!" Kasai support Chiharu cries._

* * *

><p>Surely it was weird to ring it, but.., who ever it was. Like Karma says, they must be work as the second hand of Koguma or the true Mastermind. I think I should thanking to the taller boy for this, "Thanks Karma for..," I stopped as the mysterious magician disappears, I just realized he wasn't blocking me from the sun no more.<p>

Ah, right..

What did I heard earlier, about everyone being an easy target.., Karma? Are you really a mute?

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;(First Person POV)&amp;&amp;<p>

Name : Reese Mackan

Here I am, at the Wild Farm! Okay, there really are many barn animals like horse, pigs and cows. No sign of Akane but, I found the young girl who is watching someone on the horse ranch. I decide to greet her, well that is my goal right? "Hey! Chiharu!" I called loudly, taking the Pulshie Maker attention to me. "Oh, Reese! How are you?" She greet my kindly.

"Fine, about earlier are you-" I then make a huge blink at Chiharu early watches, "H-how long she's been at it?" I ask Chiharu slightly scared or horrid or even slight of amusement. "Err.., I don't know but I'm pretty sure it was when Akane left me," AND WHEN IS THAT!? I just loudly thought and look around to find something to help her with because;

**Arlie Smith **is riding a wild buffalo!

"Huh? O-oh! Reese h-h-ow a-re yoouwch!" She greet me in a messy words and tone while she tried to keep on hold with the big ink coloured buffalo. "How did you even get on that thing!?" I asked her loud as I can, I can feel that Arlie just snicker or was it just my imigination. "Well, it was attacked me while I looked around and the innocent cow just start to ran on me!" She explain with a cheerful tone.

Right.., maybe because her mask. I mean it had the red flame symbol like on the left face right? Then again, I just watch slightly fear and admire the Toothpick Artist riding the wild beast. "Hey, how long you getting on that thing!?" I turn and there was Ryuu who looked worried at Arlie.

"Well, few more second I think..!" Then something amazing just happen, Arlie then jump to the sky and do a back flip and lastly.

**Bwack!**

She kicked the black cow head hard as she can! I jawdrop, Chiharu make a circle with her mouth and lastly Ryuu just rubbing his wide eyes to see is he just imagining things or DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?!

"Welp!" Arlie dusting her hand. "Done is done, I'm taking the big baby girl to its ranch again!" She says dragging the tail, and wait what!? "A woman?! That was a woman you just kicked?!" Ryuu ask dumbfounded about Arlie discovery of the true gender of the bull. "Yep! Since it had no balls!" Arlie says with no reconsidered that there was a CHILD here! Wait, Chiharu is a young teen! I think she should-

"Balls?" Chiharu stared at me wondering what Arlie meant. I take it back, right now.

"Err.., you may er.., will know that later, I sure of it!" I quickly avoid her innocent question.

"Oh, Reese I didn't notice you there," Ryuu surprise to see me right beside of the girl side. "Yeah, no kidding, I mean you are kinda far off from here," I answer him lightly.

"Ah, Reese are you going to say something to me?" Chiharu wonders.

"Yeah, I was.., umm,"

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with her?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>~~[FREE TIME EVENT]~~<strong>

**Student : Chiharu Kimizawa**

**Location : Wild Farm**

REESE :"Did you see something what inside the sack is?" (Worried)

CHIHARU :"Huh? Well..," (Thinking)

REESE :"...,"

CHIHARU :"Erm..," (Deep Thinking)

CHIHARU :"Well..,"

CHIHARU :"Sorry, nothing had in my memory!"

REESE :"Thats good," (Relieved)

CHIHARU :"So what is in that sack anyway?" (Curios)

REESE :"Erk!" (Surprise)

REESE :"_Think..! Think!_" (Panics)

REESE :"_The truth is something you need a trust right?_" (Desperate)

REESE :"Err.., it was.., hahah, something bad,"

REESE :"Really bad..,"

CHIHARU :(Stoic)

CHIHARU :"...,"

CHIHARU :"Okay.., but why is that?" (Confused)

REESE :"Well.., you could say it was something similar as..," (Awkward)

REESE :"Seeing your loved one gone, I think it was something like that..,"

CHIHARU :"Hmm.., I see!" (Proud)

CHIHARU :"Hehehe!" (Giggles)

REESE :"_Well, that's over.._" (Relieved)

CHIHARU :"Anyway! I'm planning to say thanks to Akane for a while so what do you think I should give her?" (Wondering)

REESE :"W-wait, why did you suddenly ask me? I know nothing about girls!" (Surprise)

CHIHARU :"Nope, nope that wasn't I meant for!" (Clear up)

CHIHARU :"I meant should I buy from the Tea Shop or make it myself for thanking her!" (Cheery)

REESE :"_Hmm.., that's kinda confusing but I think is..,_" (Thinking deep)

**[-Handmade is..]**

-Buying it would better!

REESE :"I think handmade its.., great," (Slightly serious and doubt)

CHIHARU :"Why is that?" (Confused)

REESE :"Well, you could say that when someone make it by their own hand then, isn't the same that you really like or care about that person," (Smiles)

REESE :"Even you working hard for it?"

CHIHARU :".., I see," (Realizes)

CHIHARU :"Okay then! I'll try!" (Determine)

REESE :"Good for you!" (Cheered)

CHIHARU :"I think I should make a teddy bear!"

REESE :"!?" (Surprise)

CHIHARU :"Something wrong?" (Confused)

REESE :"Well, um.., I think you should go with something else like cats or rabbit or anything!" (Panics)

CHIHARU :"?"

CHIHARU :"Okay...?" (doubtful)

REESE :"Haha,"

CHIHARU :"Reese.., if you're lying..," (Pout)

REESE :"..!?" (Pale)

CHIHARU :"I will hate you!" (Childish)

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Chiharu Kimizawa friendship level = 1 - 2(?) SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Chiharu seems pretty obvious at some point**

**-She seems really gone attached with Akane in the first day**

* * *

><p>"Anyway, thanks!" Chiharu storm off from me, I glance to see if Dragon still here. He wasn't, dang! I need to get talking with few people here to avoid murder! Well, even it fails there is some good memories to share with right? Like me and my brothers-, wait, no, no, I think I had slightly bad though. Is good but bad, but not bad. Gaaah! Why am I stressing myself over this?!<p>

**Whack!**

"Youwch!" Again I may know who might this be, "Karma can you please stop with the hitting?" I ask slightly annoyed because tha pain on my head wasn't even healed completely yet! **Karma Blood**, just raised both of his shoulder and makes an obvious look. He then showed me whats on his skecthbook like he always did.

'_What are you doing anyway?_' He ask.

"Thinking, in one very deep ONE though until YOU hit me," I answer slightly sarcastic.

Then he just rolled his eye balls, then again I should do some talking with him..

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with him?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>++[FREE TIME EVENT]++<strong>

**Student : Karma Blood**

**Location : Wild Farm**

REESE :"_Somewhat I'm going to regret this,_" (Pout)

REESE :"Sooo, Karma is Karma Blood is really you real name or was it a fake name?" (Wondering)

REESE :"Sincee, it was kinda weird, I never heard some person will had a name like 'KARMA' in their life,"

REESE :"So how about it, is it real or fake?" (Smiles)

KARMA :"...," (Writing)

KARMA :"...,"

KARMA : '_Its real, my parents name me because they wanted too,_' (Showed)

KARMA : '_Nothing more than that,_'

REESE :"Right.., so how about your talent?" (Wondering)

REESE :"I usually see them always cheerful on stages and yours are, emotionless even on stage and here you never to be smiles at all, maybe like the 'Amazing Adina'!"

REESE :"Why was it?"

KARMA : '...,' (Writing)

KARMA : '...,'

KARMA : '_Is it true?_'

REESE :"Huh?" (Surprise)

KARMA : '_Not all magician always be nice and bright on their stages, haven't you see some people over here?_' (Showed)

KARMA : '_Being masked and all,_'

REESE :"_If you talking about mask, I think there was Arlie,_" (Thinking)

KARMA : '_Besides I want to be truthful, I show every people that watch me the real me,_' (Sigh)

KARMA : '_Why lie about myself? Isn't the same as hiding from reality?_' (Dissapoint)

KARMA : '_Lastly, why did you mention Adina?_' (Wondering)

REESE :"Huh?" (Surprise)

KARMA : '_Not so much about her, but you seems to know her well,_'

REESE :"Are you interest with her? Aww~, even the flat face is-" (Teasing)

KARMA : (Hits Reese with his book)

REESE :"Yeowch!" (Pained)

KARMA : '_Say it and I murder you,_' (Angry)

REESE :"Heheh, figures..,"

KARMA : '_I have no interest with the so called Adina, she was boring and noisy the last time I with her,_'

REESE :"Huh? Oh really~?" (Teasing)

KARMA : (Prepare to hit Reese again)

REESE :"Gaah! I get it! I get it! Stop with the hitting!"

KARMA :"..."

REESE :"Okay, okay you don't have to get easily fed up like that," (Sarcasm)

KARMA : '_Fine, if you want a trust about my true feeling then you must answer my question,_'

REESE :"Wait what-"

KARMA : (Take away the book making writings)

REESE :"Hey, I wasn't finish there!"

KARMA : (Showed)

KARMA : '_What kind of hair does the 'Amazing' Adina had?_'

REESE :"Huh? Err.., well..,"

REESE :"_It was red, but to be exact is..,_"

-Red Crimson!

**[-Red Cherry!]**

-Red!

REESE :"Red as ripped cherry!" (Confident)

KARMA : (Surprise)

REESE : (Smirk)

REESE :"I was right yeah?! Now give me your promise!" (Demands)

KARMA : '_Fine.., she was nice and I see her as an older sister but, then again like an annoying monkey because her noisyness there! Happy!?_' (Annoyed)

REESE :"_He even went into great detail on his writings!_" (Awe)

REESE :"Wait.., thats all?" (Wonders)

KARMA :'_Are you a masochist?_' (Cold)_  
><em>

REESE :"Errk! No!" (Scared)

KARMA :"...,"

REESE :"...,"

KARMA :"...,"

REESE :"...,"

KARMA :"...," (Soften)

KARMA :'_Fine, I'm telling you more..,_' (Sigh)

KARMA :'_She was my only friend since all other magicians are so feel like.., high ups, better than me!_' (Surrender)

KARMA :'_Though.., she was really nice even though it felt great that she sees me as a friend,_'

REESE :"Ohh~, is it love?" (Teasing)

KARMA : (Threatening look)

REESE :"_Its my cue!_" (Determine)

REESE :"See you next time Karma Bloody in Love!" (Teasing)

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Karma Blood friendship level = 1 - 2(?) SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Karma had a 'crush' on a girl**

**-Karma was actually really nice but shy wasn't he?**

**-Looks like The Amazing Adina became his only one friend!**

* * *

><p>I quickly ran from Karma because I really not a MASOCHIST! Besides, teasing the guy was rather worth it!<p>

* * *

><p>##Third Person POV##<p>

.

.

.

The taller magician just stare blankly at the Escape Artist, "**So there you are~**" Surprise by the sudden intrude from behind, he was shaken by the unknown figure. "**My, my~ aren't you a BLOODy liar?**" They ask in a childish tone. Karma just frowned and make a cold sharp daggers towards the stranger. "**Now, now.., aren't you a little bit feisty over there?**"

'_Who are you?_' Karma showed his sketchbook.

"**Now, now don't give me that book!**"

'_You mean look?_'

"**BOOK! Not Look!**"

'_Haha..,_'

"**Very funny, aren't you quiet a liar there?**"

'_With what prove?_'

"**This is!**"

On their hand there was a black colored file, with a monobear symbol on it making Karma slightly quirky about it. "**Here just take it.., upupu, you'll know!**" Karma slightly hard his grip on his left hand of his hold of the sketchbook, walking closer and grab slowly the file. He walked back away from the stranger, "**Well, aren't you waiting for? Read it!**"

Karma just stood there, opens the file though he had a strange feeling on his back allot as if he wasn't supposed to read it at all and.., "H-H-Hapurrrrnh!" He suddenly sneezes. Both side are stare each other slightly awkwardly about what happen earlier, "**Err.., just keep reading it,**" They says. Karma did what he was told..,

...

The read he more, the strange stabbing feeling..

...

Becomes real..!

He then ran away throwing away the file and the stranger left with the file slightly grunting about how 'rude' that Karma was. Chuckling left the scene.

* * *

><p>_First Person POV_<p>

Name : ? ? ?

Nothing to see no more about the place.., the Tea Shop kinda great even though I don't want to admit for the worker about being that senile old bear mascot! Then again.., I wonder..-

**Wham!**

I hit someone who was on the run, and I was started to fume with anger. "Hey you sick motherfucking what where you-" Ah, he ran. That cold muted faced freak! **Karma Blood**! The fucking hell did he ran off to and from who? He was slightly running away from something despite his face always all calm, from who or what?

Hah? What did in the world I suddenly take a caring on him?! That motherfucking bitch hitting (literally) on girls and boys so much without their concern! But then again, I was curios who was he running from. Ah, why did the sudden care?

Then I decide to walk back, the forest.

.

.

.

Well, here I am in the 'Forbidden Forest' like in Henry Petter!

(AN : Does anyone know what kind a famous novel-movie that the name is played? XD)

Wait, why did I suddenly talk about that amazing wizards of good and evil again? Again, am I advertising or something?! Gah, forget what I said just now. Anyway, about this police line and all, its annoy me, maybe I should-

"STOP!"

Again, I was annoyed. "What do you want?" I glance to the angry face boy, I just flinched but I tried my best not to show it. "I **should** the one asking you Lucapsi!" He just stole my wanted said words, **Koguma** or maybe little bear cub. Deja vu, like Rein did.

* * *

><p>_First Person POV_<p>

Name : C**on**st**an**ti**ne** Lu**ca**p**si**

* * *

><p>He was look incredibly pissed, he glare at me deeply. "Look, I don't want to hear a victim after some idiotic Escape Artist just nearly killed earlier," He says slightly cheeky and witty. Good lords, did he trying to amuse me or something? "So what? You think I take that crap?" I ask darkly. Koguma make a face that was clearly going to say; 'I'm showing to you! I'm showing it!'<p>

He then jump over to the police line and walk few steps, I just stare at him replying his face; 'Where's the show?'

"Shut your face language! I know what I'm doing here!" He stomps and I heard the bushes and twigs are 'singing'. "Dang, I thought there should be another bamboo shots out now, but why-"

**Crak! Falls!**

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" I just wide eye seing the scene, just a while he was talking and grumbling and now. I heard scream of agony and became small and small. I just stay silent but stil surprised. "Errr.., that was an exaggeration right?" I wonder lightly. Okay, just in case this is not a worry feel but actually just a weird feeling that the idiot actually (might) died.

"..heck yeah!" The monochrome boy replied and I swear, I just heard some echoes! How deep did his dug in anyway!?

"About.., 10 meters or you could say about 32 feet down?"

"How did you even read my mind and why is so deep?! Oh, you know what!? I'm leaving!"

"What?! Hey! Help! COME ON!"

Just ignore the idiot, just ignore the idot- "Puhahahahaha!" I laugh.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID LIGHT COLORED SEAWEED HAIR!" What did HE just called my hair colour!? Eh, whatever I walked away leaving the 'cub' under the hole. "Heeeeeey!"

.

.

.

**[AREA : Q1 | PLACE : DCH (DROWING COTTAGE HOUSE) | TIME : DAY | DAY : 1]**

Oh, looks like I found him. The freckles idiot flirter, **Akio Miyamoto**. "Hey, moron!" I yelled to get his attention, the said boy just glance at me and ran to me. "Oh, what is this? Is the Genius has fallen to a fool like me?" He cackled staring at me. I just growled in disgust, proved I just bleed my under lips on frustrations on the Prankster or whatever his talent is anyway. Oh, right maybe his talent ask with wouldn't be hurt (for me).

"Hey, is Prankster really your talent?" I ask starting this conversation with the flirter.

"..., I don't know what are you talking about,"

"Don't lie to me, I know your talent is not a Prankster-"

"What if Koguma is lying?"

"I slightly doubt that somewhat..,"

"If I say it, would you still believe me?"

"..., Can't tell,"

"Then leave it Constantine," This is the first time he glare at me with a cold look on his face, he seems did not like anyone to know his talent. "Hey! Miss. Genius and Mister Prankster what are you up to~?" Another annoying living thing just showed up. **Reese Mackan**. Akio looks like take the chance to escape, I just realized after I heard the decks been step hardly as he run.

"HEY! Comeback here!" I snap, then make a dark growl at the short shirmp!

* * *

><p>(<em>Earlier..<em>)

++(First Person POV)++

Name : Reese Mackan

After I ran away from the tyrant (Read : Karma), I got myself was at Rocketpunch Market. There was a Monobear robot at the cashiers, it just waved at me lightly and I just awkwardly replied his. This is a market huh? The place kinda neet, almost had many details! Such as, food, clothes, weapons and plastic and wait.., did I just mention something danger just now? "Oh, Reese hello there," I saw Ryuu and Kiyoko chatting, I just waved and walked to them. "Hey,"

"Hey, what are you doing just now? You just barge in like the earlier wild bull," Ryuu says.

"Haha, long cut to short Mister Magician had a love interest I can see,"

"Magician.., love interest? Oh, you mean by Karma have you not?" Ryuu guess.

"Yep!" [Author Comment : And somewhere a certain Magician just sneezed!]

"Whoa, even the flat face had an interest..," Ryuu slightly chuckled.

".., I wonder whats taking Cody too long?" Kiyoko suddenly says.

"Huh? So Cody left you earlier?" I ask, then again I didn't see any green hair over here.

"Yeah.., he says about going to the restroom a while ago.., maybe he got.., lost," Then I remember about the traps that Koguma set. Gulp! I hope Cody wasn't involved with it.

"Kiyoko!" Speak of the helper (AC : Since 'devil' is mainstream and Cody is a nice guy XD), here's he come! "Sorry, got tied up with Isamu and Tamaki the two just forcing me to play tag," He explains.

Ryuu just rolled his eyes, "Oh, really?" That was kinda a little lame excuse.

"Literally," He pressed. "I mean, they drag me into their game for fun, since trying to forget.., earlier," Reffering the corpse, I tried my best not to puke and Ryuu just take a deep breath. "Sorry,"

"Nah, its fine, fine!" I replied quickly. Though to say the truth I need the bathroom quick.

"Right.., Cody I hope I wasn't bothering too much," Kiyoko says in worried.

"N-no, not at all! Actually I kinda.., don't mind with it," Cody says slightly went pink.

"Psst, Dragon get here," I call the Fencer.

"What?"

"Looks like today we got, a first day, first sight and first love to bloom!"

"Pfft! More like all first happenings,"

"Hey I heard that!" Cody yelled at our small chatting. "I just see her as a friends t-thats all!"

"Hmmm, is so?" I pretend to wondered.

"Maybe not, I heard some people can lies," Ryuu chuckles.

"Umm, I really don't get what you guys talking about.., but," Kiyoko pop out. ".., Can I be in my Hotel?"

"Right, we go there right now!" Cody drag Kiyoko slightly in hurry.

"Looks like the love birds should have a room now," Ryuu chuckles.

"No kidding!"

Both us still laughing until, "_Ehem, please be quiet since it would be not so inappropriate in the market,_" Monobear cackled his 'Upupupu' on us after that. "Annoying..," Both of us scowled, then giggles.

Okay, looks like this is a good chance to be good and cost least murder. I hope.

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with him?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>++[FREE TIME EVENT]++<strong>

**Student : Ryuu 'Dragon' Takashi**

**Location : Rocketpunch Market**

REESE :"So Ryuu," (Calling)

RYUU :"Yeah?" (Replied)

REESE :"Have you getting along with the others now?" (Smiles)

RYUU :"Hm, let me think for a while.." (Ponder)

RYUU :".., Well, I barely talk to anyone after *that* happen," (Quiet)

REESE :"So who is it?" (Curios)

RYUU :"Well, boys are Rein, Isamu, Cinos and you," (Point)

RYUU :"When comes to girls mostly are Tachibana and Arlie, those two are rather unique," (Awkward)

REESE :"Well, when comes to strong girls theres only three right?" (Thinking)

REESE :"Since theres Hikari, Arlie and Rya,"

RYUU :"Yeah, thats right but Rya was rather more calmer than Tachibana, though Tachibana is nice but she was too determined to protect others," (Sigh)

RYUU :"I mean.., she was fight with Koguma without thinking twice, even though it was for Eligio sakes but still..,"

REESE :"_..., How should I react to his sarcasm I mean it was true but still..,_"

-Agree she was a bitch..,

**[-Even I would do the same thing,]**

REESE :"Yeah, but even I would do the same thing as she did..,"

RYUU :"..., why?"

REESE :"Well, I mean you know what Koguma says about Eligio mother?"

REESE :"He was insulting her, of course I wouldnt blame her the most,"

REESE :"Koguma still had his fault!"

RYUU :"...,"

REESE :"...,"

RYUU :"Heh.., naive," (Smirk)

REESE :"H-huh?" (Surprised)

RYUU :"..., Haven't you know..?"

RYUU :"Not all can be trusted or believe.., you should have known that.., is you loose your guard then it will be the end for you..,"

RYUU :"Understand now?"

REESE :"Um, erm..," (Confused)

RYUU :"Whoops.., I was too serious was I?" (Surprise)

RYUU :"Sorry, about that..," (Guilty)

RYUU :"Anyway.., see ya," (Quickly left)

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Ryuu 'Dragon' Takashi friendship level = 1 - 2(?) SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Ryuu was seems pretty serious about this situation**

**-Calm and lax persona showed**

**-Slightly strange**

* * *

><p>Ryuu then silently left the market, seeing him off. I decide to looked around for more about this market, "Hey, Monokuma!" I called on the robot, and yicks! He was about my sizes only slightly shorter I guess? "Anyway how can we buy somethings if they had a price tag on them?" I ask carefully hoping the bear wasn't attacking me or what-so-ever.<p>

"_Oh, about the paying huh? Don't worry it'll be easy!_"

"Yeah, like HOW?"

"_Koguma is the master, so when he feel like to let someone takes something he let them,_"

"That's it? What if its urgent?"

"_Depends on the situation, upupu,_"

"Like?"

"_Depends,_"

Just wondering if I'm going to hear some 'Upupup' laugh so on, it's better I leave this place just in case. Next.., what it should be? Oh, I know! The cottage!

Cody slightly complain how far is it right?

So the Drowning Cottage House it is!

.

.

.

**[AREA : Q1 | PLACE : DCH (DROWING COTTAGE HOUSE) | TIME : MIDDAY | DAY : 1]**

Cody wasn't joked about how far is it! I need 10 minutes walk from the Rocketpunch Market! "Then leave it Constantine," I heard Akio cynically words out from his mouth, and it was to Constantine. Both are slashing their dagger glares, the mood was so tense so I decide to melted it with my voice. "Hey! Miss. Genius and Mister Prankster what are you up to~?"

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Though I didn't expect to get an angry daggers from the said girl now, "Its your fucking fault that I lost him!" She blame me fully. "How many time should I say sorry for this?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me for being rude shorty! I was about to investigate about that Prankster truth!" She snaps.

"Well EXCUSE me! It was an accident, I thought the two of you was on some glaring contest so I tried to ease to mood!"

"You JUST ruined the mood!"

"Should I say sorry for the 100th time!?"

"It wasn't that much! It was about 36th time!"

"That much?!"

Then the two of us just avoid face to face, in anger.

"Anyway, did you think anything that would be Akio true talent?" The mint haired girl suddenly as me. I just lifted my shoulders.

"Don't even know, but maybe as a Charmer? Since he was all flirting with ALL of us?"

"I don't think it was something like that.., he was dead serious when I asked him serious, he wasn't so amused to showed it,"

"You're telling me he was more like some Psycopath?" I joked.

"Yeah, probably..," The two of us just stay silent for the while, the earlier anger now down to the rabbit hole. It was pretty cool now, wasn't that hot no more.

* * *

><p>Q : <em>Should I talk with her?<em>

A : **[-Yes]** -No

* * *

><p><strong>~~[FREE TIME EVENT]~~<strong>

**Student : Constantine Lucapsi**

**Location : Drowning Cottage Houses**

REESE :"Sooo.., Constantine-" (Normal)

CONSTANTINE :"Don't call me my first name midget," (Growled)

REESE :"I mean Lucapsi-" (Worried)

CONSTANTINE :"I take it back, call me Constantine," (Smug grin)

REESE :"...,"

REESE :"_Is she pulling my leg?_" (Annoyed)

REESE :"Well, then seaweed head, how _are you doing?_" (Sarcastic)

CONSTANTINE :"Excuse me with my minty hair colour! It does not deserve to be called as seaweed!" (Annoyed)

REESE :"_This is getting nowhere with her as a friend, which topic I should make anyway?_"

**[-Their activity today]**

-Talks about Koguma

REESE :"So.., whats been you doing allot after we all departs from the park?" (Licking his dry mouth)

CONSTANTINE :"Investigate the Island of course," (Flat)

REESE :"_Thats figures,_"

CONSTATINE :"But some of those activity the others trying to talk with me, even your bestie just trying to get closer to me," (Sigh)

REESE :"Bestie..? Oh, you mean by Izumi right?" (Guess)

CONSTANTINE :"Yeah, the pimp," (Sarcastic)

REESE :"**Zip it,**" (Growled)

CONSTANTINE :"Heheh, if you can prove yourself and her worthy maybe I will stop," (Smug grin)

REESE :"W-why you..!"

CONSTANTINE :"Looks like I could forgive you for the earlier break out,"

CONSTANTINE :"Well, see you later imp,"

REESE :"WAIT!"

**==[FREE TIME EVENT]==**

**Lvl up! Constantine Lucapsi friendship level = 1 - 2(?) SFX :*Applauds! Applauds! Whistles! Whistles!**

**-Barely know much more**

**-She liked to tease others in the cruel way**

* * *

><p>"Well, are you finish? I should be get going now," Constantine rises and left me alone. Well, that could've be better or not. Anyway, its getting slightly darker the sky was.., orange! Is it sunset session now!? Better go the beach!<p>

I ran.

.

.

.

Though there was few people I slight wasn't so surprise about their own reason, "Hey, Reese!" Nicholas called me waving at me, I replied his waves. There was few people, Chiharu was with Akane, Isamu and Tamaki childish run around at the sea. Heheh, dang.., I should brought a camera to this place, at least there WAS a part that wasn't so scary about this 'trip'. "Wow, this place may be beautifful.., if weren't for Koguma," Izumi mutters right besides me. "Huwah!" I yelled.

"K-kyah!" Izumi does the same.

"Now, now the two of you wasn't do anything weird right?" Ray glances at us.

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Well, whatever anyway gotta need to say the place kinda rocks! Too bad some luncatic ends up in this place and wreck it all," He sighed, I just rolled my and pat his back. "Yeah, it would be sweetie," I joked.

Ray made a poker face.

"It was a joke man! Heheh,"

"Hey, do you guys see Karma around?" Cino suddenlt walk to us. Karma?

"I don't know.., the last time I saw him was the time you left," Ray answers.

"No me either, I just ran from him a far while ago," I told them.

"Umm, I think he maybe in his room at Bloody Hotel House I think I remember he was running in a hurry" Izumi finally answers.

"In a hurry? Need something personal in bathroom?" I cackled, and I just ends up getting many deapan stares. I just went quiet.

"Err.., his expression was.., horrified," Izumi explains.

"Horrorfied?" Cinos felt interest.

"Yeah, I wanted to stop him but I was scared myself," I slightly felt pity and sweatdroped for the Mathematican.

"Strange.., when I left him alone he was all fine anyway," I explain.

".., I might try to talk with him," Ray just about walked out from the beach until,

"Wait, you said he was horrorfied right? I should talk to him," Cinos stop the Hitman.

"Wait, you..? Aren't you going to plan to borrow his skecthbook again?" Ray ask in a suspicion tone.

"Well, of course not the sunset should in colours not in monochrome," Cinos defends.

"Suit yourself..," Ray give in, though he was trying to hold his annoyed.

"Thank you," Cinos walked away to see the Magician's condition.

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;First Person POV&amp;&amp;<p>

Name : Cinos Fantuis

Well, lets get started. Karma Blood, isn't the type who is easily scared I saw with my own eyes when Koguma pop out, threats and game starts. It was a long walk, but I going to admit the lad seems pretty.., interesting. He was hiding something from us, yes, yes~ Behind those silent stares and voices, I could felt strange auras. Multiple I could say.

Though slightly blurry to feel it, but his skectbook contet's are just writtings, detailed like an everytime diary.

Even journals wasn't go that far to put in the minute and seconds, detail-detail..

But some of those writtings had few doodles, and they were all differently drawn ways.

Some of those writtings are weird, it felt like a different person who writes the every pages.

...

..

.

After a long walk finally over his door, I knocked.

"Karma are you there?" I called.

No answers, oh! Silly me, he can't talk any words! I cackled on my own, surely this may bring an awkward feeling for him. I keep knocking and no answers are made. I keep on doing it and look at the time, I just waste 10 minutes for him and he did not come out. Oh, well.., there is tomorow for us. Murders would happen anytime, but it just one day I doubt it would happen that quick.

Just about I takes a step, he finally opens his door.

"Karma..?" I walked in withouth thinking twice, the lights on and there's no the residence.., execpt-

**Blam..**

**Cleck!**

"?!"

**Bwack!**

He just hit my head hard with a thick book, he did not stop there.., he's still continuing his intent.

"Karma stop! Its me!"

But the last hit sending me to the darkness..,

Maybe I should.., let Ray here afterall..

"..._Cinos!_"

* * *

><p>-First Person POV-<p>

Name : Koguma

Luckily, I had my I-phone before I completly fall in to the hole. Not to mention, the E-Handbook had few specials personally for myself. I still can see the places even I wasn't in my control room. I start the watch with Lonely Hide and Seek sung by IA.

**(Lonely Hide and Seek)**

_The story begins, the curtain opens_  
><em>The protagonist: a gimmick pierrot in a comedy of laughing rain<em>

-"Hmm~, is Karma making his first move already?" I surprised to see the violence at his own room.

_Your face reflected in the cloudy muddy water_  
><em>Fed up with the mundane daily routine<em>

-"I wonder whats making him do..?" I'm thinking.

_In your favorite love story, inferences are scattered about_  
><em>In dreams or in the present, mass psychology<em>

-"Is it that **person**?" Now that I mention it, the thrash just took something from the library earlier but I was too busy to walk around. Since it wasn't so healthy to stay in the room.

_From the sin of the pulling out the bookmark_  
><em>Overflowing, the toy gently opens<em>  
><em>1 7 1 3<em>

-"Unbelieveble!" I growled.

_The fairy tale I found; like a ripe fruit_  
><em>The crowd goes mad for the sweet honey, subduing emotion<em>

-"Disgrace! Disgrace!" I scream.

_After the rain, there's nothing, look- the laughing shadow is trembling_  
><em>The innocent adoration opened the book<em>

-"I'm going to kill that **moron** while had the chance!"

_The game for this boredom is beginning_  
><em>Mundane daily routine, distant compensation<em>

-"But I was all boring, this scene was slightly great,"

_Hide the eyes of the demon, the taste of cut iron_  
><em>If there is a red silk, are your preperatations complete?<em>

-"Huh..?"

_Clutching the train tickets_  
><em>The informing clockhands captivates your eyes<em>  
><em>1 2 0 3<em>

_Shall we begin? Hide-and-seek "The first demon is me"_  
><em>Emitting noise, the television cries: proof of existence<em>

_120 nothings, the laughing you reveals that,_  
><em>"Next is your turn to be the demon"<em>

-"Heheh.., this is getting interesting," Karma.

_A strange story heard from somewhere_  
><em>Living people, deceased people, special broadcast<em>

_"Now then, the one that dies today is the innocent you"_  
><em>Prediction? Leeway? Given knowledge? A nonexistant expression<em>

_Look, it's overlapping Look, my face was seen_  
><em>Now, the final chapter approaches the limit<em>

_Ah, the demon is coming, the demon is already coming_  
><em>Hey, the mad, innocent demon is coming<em>

-"The magicians had a beary teribble past and present now,"

_The fairy tale I found; the ripe fruit withers_  
><em>Sweet honey, lured into the evening showers, paranormal phenomena<em>

_The end of the play; Look, the shadow of summer is beside you_  
><em>Over there the demon is sneering<em>

_"My victory"_

_Come, shall we begin? Hide-and-seek "Who is the real demon?"_  
><em>The prologue is ironically told; a perfect crime<em>

_An early summer rumor, playing alone_  
><em>The reincarnated cat on the bookmark says,<em>

-"Oh well, whats for tonight?"

_"Next IS your TURN to BE the DEMON"_

-"The next of the next day will be the motive day, everyone will have it you also going to have it Karma..!" I cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 is ended! If you guys may know or not, Koguma means Bear Cub in Japanese, lol sorry for the late notice! -A-"<strong>

**Also the next one is the final for the free time's, next of the next will be a future spoilers of the trial out come. Lol!**

**Anyway, I should make the most despairing of the despair news that no one, and I mean NO ONE want to hear!**

**I won't be writting in fanfiction for a while, I just got a full days of vacation and not to mention I getting many problem in schools such as; Just got swindle by my own so called 'BEST' friend literally! I barely concentrates (on my test) because of shock by her! Urrrgh, she DID NOT EVEN SAY A SORRY! NOT ONCE AND EVER!**

**Can you believe it?!**

**She even go far to get my money by being all nice to the naive me!**

**Even telling me lies about others that they were hating me!**

**Her mother just apologizes to me only and she DID NOT!**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Remembering it just pissing me off!**

**HOIR#&ur9juonajdu8w3JN(WUEBuowiejdb!**

**But, forget that topic anyway. Next year I will return with the killing as well, I try my best for this story and others.**

**See you next year.**


End file.
